NCIS HIGH
by EnglishSwede
Summary: modern day high school, modern day things to do, cell phones and cameras computers and what not...did you excpect a modern day group of NCIS members to be in High school? Read you might like it! Review! M for things to happen later.
1. Jethro's Army

There was one group called the 'AG' meaning the 'All Group' for at Washington High school that group had every type of clique in it. One person from each clique were the best of friends. Their friendship was judged constantly by others but it didn't matter; because of their looks and personalities, many thought they shouldn't even be friends.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat in Biology class with his best friend Donald Mallard, or "Ducky" his hands were behind his head and he was half asleep. A nudge from Ducky made him groan from unexpectance.

"What?" Gibbs muttered so the teacher wouldn't hear them, they sat in the middle of the classroom. None of their classmate's heads had turned. Ducky looked to him

"Please tell me you're not going to fight Leon after school" Ducky said very quietly and Gibbs sighed. And went to speak but he was cut off by Ducky continuing on with his sentence. "He's not even worth it he-"was now cut off by the teacher clearing his throat.

"Did I hear something about a fight…gentleman?" The man asked crossing his large strong arms over his chest. For a biology teacher he was really big and not someone to mess with.

"No-No Mr. Hardey, pah what-what would make you say that?" Ducky asked and gulped then groaned feeling Gibbs's heal of his foot come down hard onto his own foot. He tried to hide the pain in his voice. "Nobody said anything" he said as his eyes began to glisten with tears from holding back pain. Hardey stared daggers down at the two boys and the class began to snicker. It seemed to always be funny when somebody got into trouble.

A death glare from Gibbs made them all hush though. As soon as the teacher turned around Jethro brought a open hand and THUNKED Ducky on the back of his head. The bell rang declaring class over. Ducky adjusted his suspenders with one hand and then his tie with the other. Jethro rolled his eyes and waited for him.

"I can't believe you hit me on the head like Tony" Ducky said a bit hurt, Jethro chuckled and patted his friends back.

"Sorry but you deserved it" Jethro rolled his eyes "And yes I'm going to after school…out in the field behind Old Man Jenkins property."

"Jethrooooooo" Ducky whined as they were walking to meet with the others for lunch. Jethro pulled his hand back again and went to strike the back of Ducky's head but Ducky dodged it and slapped his chest hard. Then the two boys were in a chase game. Till they stopped abruptly seeing Ziva surrounded by a few of Leon's buddies. Ducky rolled up his sleeves and Jethro put his pack down and Ducky with his own pack. They ran over and pushed between the boys. Now all three were surrounded by the five.

"I've got this under control" Ziva muttered to Jethro.

"Yeah I can see that." Jethro muttered back and then saw Tony and Abby behind the three guys in front of himself. Tony held some rocks and Abby with a thing of Caf-pow.

"Duck when I say duck" Jethro muttered to the two. Ducky didn't get it

"What?" Ducky asked then felt himself being pushed back by the boy in front of him. Ducky growled and took it though. Tony and Abby put their arms back. And Jethro yelled "Duck!" and pulled Ducky down with him as Ziva ducked to their knees with the two.

Tony threw large rocks at the boy's heads and Abby threw her drink and the boys got the worst of it. They fled the scene. Jethro pulled up Ducky and Ziva to their feet. "Everyone alright?" Jethro asked and both Ziva and Ducky nodded Tony and Abby came over. Abby looked down to the Caf-pow bottle it was a bloody mess, now she frowned.

"Goodbye love" she said and sighed then looked up when Tony spoke.

"What the hell was that?" Tony asked and Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Leon was going to send a message to you Gibbs to be prepared so they were going to try and kick my ass" Ziva told the group. Ducky rolled his sleeves back down and adjusted his tie.

"Just letting you know Jethro if things get out of hand I will be jumping in" Ducky said

"Me too!" Abby chirped "I've always wanted to kick some ass! Pow –pow –pow!" she swung at the air and kicked. They all laughed with her at her silliness.

"Well come on McGee is probably wondering where we are" Jethro chuckled and they all began to walk in a line down the court. "The unbreakable line" some called it. With Ducky next to Gibbs and then Ziva on Gibb's left, then Abby next to her and Tony next to Ducky. Jethro was always in the middle, and this was just by habit. They walked up to a small pond and willow tree it was on campus but not many knew about the spot. Tim McGee was already there.

McGee stood up and met the five half way. "Where were you guys?" he asked

"We were delayed slightly." Ziva muttered and sat down next to McGee on the ground under the Willow. As did the others , they all began eating lunch and then Tony spoke up.

"I'm not sure I like the fact that Ducky and Gibbs are leaving this year and then we still got another year" Tony said and Abby nodded, her pigtails bobbing with her head up and down.

"Yeah can't you two like flunk and take senior year over again?" Abby asked, the thought of failing a class made Ducky gasped.

"No don't give me or him that idea I actually got him into studying so he CAN pass!" Ducky said to her. Abby held her hands up in defense and Ziva smirked.

"Why are you so afraid Tony? Without Gibbs, are you scared you'll get beat up?" Ziva teased him and then pushed Tony a bit. Jethro chuckled a bit and continued to eat. Ducky smirked then pushed Jethro's buttons a bit.

"Please don't fight him Jethro!" the blonde haired young man said his hair somewhat resembled the Beatles style, but looked a lot better. Jethro gave him a hard stare and growled.

"Duck, he hurt Abby I will not let this go" Jethro said sternly, Abby sighed and frowned.

"All he did was hit me a few times for being with you guys…well I suppose that doesn't help the situation now does it?" Abby muttered and Jethro shook his head.

"After school…the field behind Ol' Man Jenkins farm, that's where the fight will be…I want you all there BUT I don't want you to interfere"

"Okay that's like giving a cat a scratching pole then telling it not to claw it" Ziva said to Jethro.

"Or a Stripper" Tony smirked; all of them slowly turned their heads to Tony who was suddenly self conscious. "What?" he asked. All of them simultaneously rolled their eyes at him and then continued with their lunch. Soon the bell rang and all of them headed to their next classes. Ducky was escorting Abby to their next class together, English. Abby was in a level 12 English and Ducky was really good at it as well but he was actually in the class.

Ducky smiled and then relived her of her backpack. "You look very nice today Abby" Ducky smiled to her, Abby looked to him and smirked a bit.

"Flirting are we Duck?" Abby smirked she was in black tight jeans today and her boots. Her shirt was black and red stripped and her choker was the same as always she had a few tattoos that could be seen on her arms, she hadn't gotten the one she really wanted which would have been on her neck.

Ducky smiled a shy smile "is it a crime to tell you, that you look nice today?" he asked with a nervous chuckle. Abby smiled as she walked down the hall with him.

"No….No it isn't" she said with a smile and then they went into their English class and sat in the back, Abby was in the far left corner of the room. Ducky sat right beside her, and she smiled to him. He blushed a bit and looked away then back to her. Then entered one of the boys from earlier. He had a large red stain that soaked his back. He looked over to the two and growled. The tall muscular boy walked over to the two and Ducky immediately balled his hands into fists and his back straightened every muscle in his body tightened.

That was the exact opposite of Abby she was calm and looked very bored as the boy came over. He looked to Abby "After today…your little boyfriend is gonna be hurtin…and so are you" The boy growled and Ducky was about to speak when he was cut off by Abby.

"Oh the only place I'll be hurting is my knuckles…after they punch you into next week" Abby's voice very steady. "I can guarantee you will be either running for your life or knocked out by the end of the day" Abby said and the tall boy growled, his green eyes stared daggers down at her. He looked to Ducky and chuckled evilly then went back to his seat across the room.

"Abby! What are you thinking?" Ducky whispered, because the class had just begun and the teacher was beginning his lecture. Abby smiled to him a wicked smile.

"I told you I always wanted to kick some ass" she whispered to him, he shook his head.

"No Abby their big, they can really hurt you" Ducky's face was full of worry, he didn't want to see her get hurt, he hated seeing her hurt or cry. After Leon had hurt her, she had ran to Ducky's home. He held her in his arms and wouldn't let her go. He tended her wounds and that night she stayed with him. In his room…he unfortunately took the couch downstairs.

Abby took his hand in hers and smiled "I never got a chance to show them how much power I hold…I'll be okay Duck…" she said gently to him. Ducky hesitantly kissed her hand and then the teacher gave them an assignment to work on.

Tony and Ziva were in their cardio health class. It was a lot like P.E. only it had book work and not as much exercising, well there were five different cardio teachers, their just so happened to be the laziest. Today was one of those lazy days for their class the teacher was more occupied with more important things. Tony sighed and messed with a balled up piece of paper. Ziva looked over to him and he resembled her house cat.

"Tony….ready for after school? Ready to have Gibb's back?" Ziva asked him. Tony nodded.

"Hell yeah I'm ready" Tony smirked and cracked his knuckles, Ziva looked to him and rolled her eyes. She got a glimpse of a magazine in his backpack. It looked very dirty from what she could see.

"Better zip up your bag before someone finds it" Ziva said and Tony quickly zipped it up then gave her a questioning look.

"Usually you'd let someone find it and then they'd humiliate me and I go to the principal's office….Why sudden change of heart?" Tony asked. Once again Ziva rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

"I'm not changing, but Gibb's needs us today and in order for that to happen YOU can't be in the principal's office" Ziva explained to him, Tony slowly nodded in understand.

"Only five more minutes, dash to the locker room…drive to the field…woo…this out to be good" Tony chuckled and Ziva smirked a bit and sighed.

"Always up for the fight aren't you Tony?"

"Yes…I learned that from Gibbs" Tony said gently and Ziva smiled a bit, then collected her things as the bell rang. She dashed to the girls locker room as Tony dashed to the boys. Both changed so quickly and dashed off to the parking lot.

Ducky walked to the parking lot with Abby. "I can give you a ride, I know you walk and all but I-"

"I'd love it Ducky…thank you" Abby smiled warmly to Ducky and he blushed a bit and then fixed his tie and began with her towards his car. It was an old hot rod. Mustang 1967, it was black with a gold stripe down the side of it. It was beautiful. Abby adored how old fashioned Ducky was. And the fact that he was a one of a kind gentleman.

Ducky walked over to the passenger side of his car and opened it for her. "After you my lo-dear" Ducky corrected himself and gulped. Abby smiled and got into the car. He closed it and then saw a few of Leon's buddies eyeing him…Abby and the car. Ducky glared at them and then got in, rammed his car up and started for the field.

Jethro was at the field already. He had cut fourth block and drove out there. He sat on the tailgate of his pickup truck and waited for his friends. Or as he liked to call them, His "Team" Ducky was the first to arrive but Gibbs walked up to the car and said "go park it in the tall grass, so nobody will try and beat the hell out of it…" Gibbs said to him. Ducky nodded and went and parked the car in the tall grass, nobody would be able to see it from where the fight would be going on. Ducky helped Abby out of the car and she smiled. She bit her lip and looked to him all dressed up as usual. She reached for his tie and slowly began to loosen it. "It's very hot…are you sure you want to wear these clothes.." Abby said to him. Ducky didn't know if it was the heat from the sun or from the gothic beauty before him.

"I'll be fine" he said gently to her. He felt her hand come up to his cheek and stroke it gently with her thumb. She smiled and kissed his cheek gently.

"For good luck" she smiled to him. Ducky smiled and blushed; Abby smiled and undid the first two buttons of his shirt. "So you can breathe" she said gently to him. Then unbuttoned the cuffs on his shirt and rolled them up to his elbows. She looked him in the eyes. His bright blue ones were glowing down at her dark chocolate ones. "So nothing can hold you back" she whispered to him. Then smiled and closed the door to his car and they began to Gibbs.

Jethro looked to them, he was talking with Tony and Ziva, to whom had just arrived. Traffic sucked sometimes if you didn't get out in time. Cars began to pull in. cars that didn't belong, people they didn't know wanted to see the fight. Jethro sighed and then heard the ring of a bike and looked up to see McGee. Tony smirked "Nice ride"

"Shut up, my dad didn't let me take the car today" Tim said and parked the bike. Tony laughed at him but then was silenced when Gibbs slapped him upside the head.

"Leave him alone Dinnozo" Gibbs said quietly and then saw a few cars of Leon's buddies pull up. They all were okay in the muscle size, only one was big and tall and that was the one that had a beef with Ducky and Abby. They all took off their shirts to reveal their body's. they weren't big but they were defiantly there. Ducky gulped slightly and Abby smiled.

"I believe in you" she whispered to him softly. Ducky smiled and suddenly got a lot of confidence. Jethro noticed this and smiled to his best friend.

"Duck…are you sure you don't want to sit this out?"

"As I have said Jethro…We have your back…" Ducky said to his friend. "We're not going anywhere" Ducky said.

McGee raised his hand "Can I sit this one out Boss?" and this caused Jethro to chuckled.

"Of course, I don't want any of you hurt" Jethro explained to him, "At least you have some common sense in you McGee" Jethro said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Um excuse me Jethro but who's the one helping you get A's in all of your classes?" Ducky asked giving him a stare of his own that made Jethro chuckle.

"You know what I mean Duck" he smirked and then saw as Leon's car pulled up. Out stepped his girlfriend and then two other buddies of his. But they were much bigger than the other boys. People were now in a large circle. Camera phones and Flip video cameras out and ready to watch this. Even McGee had his camera, considering he was going to sit it out.

Leroy took off his shirt to reveal a very muscular figure he had. He was already hot from the heat of the sun. But in a minuet he'd be a lot hotter from the fight. A few gasps were heard from a few girls.

Ziva and Abby rolled their eyes as they heard the girls. They followed behind Gibbs along with Tony and Ducky and joined the crowd. Leroy stood in the middle of the circle and watched as Leon took off his shirt, and then gently kissed his girlfriend. The dark skinned young man then began towards the middle of the circle. The two boys stood face to face inches apart.

"You can still call this off" Leon said to the young white male before him. Jethro shook his head

"You hurt one of my best friends…I will not stand aside and let you and your posy think their all bad ass and hurt whomever they want…" Jethro growled. Leon sighed

"I was very drunk, I didn't mean to-"Jethro cut him off by throwing the first punch at his nose.

"Shut up and fight" Leroy growled and then dodged a punch that was swung at his face. A blow to his gut then to his jaw nearly made him fall back. Coming right back at Leon with a blow to his jaw then to his ribs. The two boys were holding onto each other in a wrestling position. Gibbs had Leon's head under his arm as he hit him hard in the side. Using his own weight against Jethro he did a flip and kicked Jethro hard in the face, this sent him down to the ground. Leon kicked him hard in the gut and then Jethro somehow managed to pull Leon's feet from under him. Pinning him down and throwing hard punches to his face.

Both boys were bloody and the punches to the face kept coming to Leon. Finally one of Leon's buddies had a 2x4 that was about 4 feet long and came up behind Jethro and hit him hard with it on his back. Leon gasped "NO! JOHNNY!" he yelled but by then he was hitting Jethro with all his might with the board.

Ducky ran out and grabbed the board from his grasp and hit the boy in the face with it hard. Jethro was trying to breath. Leon crawled to him to see what damage was done. But Jethro thought he was going to fight again. He hit him hard in the nose and saw a brawl going out between his friends and Leon's. Leon had more people but they weren't supposed to be fighting. Ducky had three boys beating him up. Two holding one of his arms each. Then the man who had a grudge on him and to who ducky hit him in the jaw with the 2x4, was socking It to him hard. Ziva and Tony together were fighting two other's of Leon's buddies. Abby was surrounded by three as well. When ducky saw one of them slap her. He went ballistic. He managed to kick the boy in front of him in the groin, when he fell to his knees he kicked him hard in the face.

One out, seven to go. Ducky back-flipped in the boy's grasp then landed on his feet. They let him go out of shock. Ducky hit them both hard in the jaw; then dashed over to Abby. His knuckles and face were beat to hell and back. His shirt ripped and there was blood staining his cloths. He stood in front of Abby and held her close behind him with one hand. "Leave her alone" Ducky growled.

Then one of the bigger men punched him had a few times he fell to his knees in pain. The young man grabbed him by his tie and tightened it then slammed him into the ground hard. Ducky's face began to turn blue, and he couldn't move or breath, and then a 2x4 came down hard on the young man's head and knocked him out. He landed with a loud thud. Ducky gasped for air and looked up and saw Abby standing over him with the board in her hand. Jethro was on the ground and Leon was punching him multiple times like Leroy had done to him. Leon was the last standing, sort of. Tony, Ziva, Abby and Ducky came over and pulled Leon off Jethro.

"We're done, everything is done now everyone learned their lesson" Tony whispered to the man. "We're all really hurt very badly, let's call it a night, no more punching" Tony said to Leon who stumbled but he caught him. Leon slowly nodded.

"We-we-we're done" he looked down to Jethro and he was having a hard time breathing. Leon went behind Jethro and helped him into a sitting position. Jethro groaned loudly and held his side. His friends all kneeled down next to him. Leon's buddy had hurt him bad with that 2x4. Leon patted Leroy's back a bit, all of them were still bleeding from the beatings. "it's over…we're done, we're done" Leon whispered hoarsely. And all Jethro could do was weakly nod. Ducky had to sit down. He went over and lay in the back of Jethro's bed of his truck. Where McGee was, Tim was still videotaping. Nobody dare called the cops. Nobody wanted this fight to be interrupted and boy was it a good fight.

Leon got to his feet and helped Jethro to his own. Both using one another for support. Leon's girlfriend and a few of his buddies came over and helped Leon back to the car. And people began to leave. Only Jethro and his "team" we're left after ten minutes of people leaving. Tony was nothing compared to Ducky and Jethro. But he had his share of blood spilled, even Ziva looked kind of bad. But she enjoyed the pain. Her father would be proud of her. Abby only had a bruise from being slapped very hard. But her hands from the 2x4 she used had put really bad blisters on her hands. But she ignored them. They all sat in the bed of Jethro's truck.

"None of us are fit to drive except for McGeek" Tony said aloud, McGee frowned

"I won't leave you guys" Tim said to the group.

"We won't be going anywhere" Jethro said closing his eyes, the sun was setting.

"We'll sleep in our cars" Tony nodded, Ziva smirked.

"Feels like we're camping." Ziva smirked and then Jethro added.

"It's not like our parents are going to flip out, it's fall break, when we come back it'l be homecoming and that's two weeks away, we won't be fully healed but, healed enough" Jethro said hoarsely. McGee nodded.

"Wait I can ride into town and get you guys some not so bloody clothes and some blankets and pillows!" McGee said and Ziva nodded in agreement.

"Take my car Tim" she handed him the keys they all gave him some money and he drove off in Ziva's car to get the things down at the thrift store then at the gas station for food and such. Tony drove his car in front of Jethro's truck and then he drove Ducky's behind Jethro's truck. It made a circle and when McGee came back they'd be enclosed in a car circle. Ziva made a pit out of rocks in the center of the circle and made a fire. Where they were it was all dirt and twigs and rocks and some grass. Ducky was still lying in the back of Jethro's truck bed but his head was in Abby's lap. He had fallen asleep there.

Jethro smiled a bit looking to his best friend. But then frowned; seeing his friend in such bad shape. Jethro sighed and looked to Abby, "This is the first fight he's ever been in and he gets into really bad shape…good thing he wants to be a doctor" Jethro smirked slightly. Then sighed again "It's my entire fault, I should have called off the fight like Leon said" Abby smiled a bit.

"The past is the past, and what happened, happened, no changing it now" Abby said softly and stroked Ducky's hair softly as he slept. But then a groan escaped his mouth and Ducky began to open his eyes. All he saw was Abby looking down at him, he felt his head throb. And Abby helped him to sit up against the back of the bed of the truck. Ducky blinked a few times and then winced from the pain he felt. But then felt Abby's lips gently press against his own. Jethro smiled at the sight. Ziva and Tony's eyes were wide and their mouths were down to the floor. Ducky was shocked and looked to her when she slowly parted from him. Abby's hand went threw his hair and she smiled softly to him. "My hero" she whispered and Ducky smiled a bit. And she kissed him again gently. McGee pulled up in the spot left available and brought out the food and chairs he picked up at his house. Then put the blankets and pillows in everyone vehicles. He tossed some clothes to ducky and Jethro then for Ziva and Tony. Ducky got enough energy to go and change with Jethro and Tony. Jethro looked to Ducky, Abby had cleaned his face so he was no longer bleeding but he was still hurt.

"McGee got some things to help like gauze and such…make sure you get that stuff applied on your face Duck…" Jethro said. Ducky nodded and they all headed back to their "camp".

_**A/N: did anyone read? Did you like chapter one? Am I going to get any reviews on this? Am I alone here! Did I write this high school version in modern day of NCIS for nothing? But seriously please give me your opinion. Thank you!**_


	2. It's HotSkinny Dipping?

Leroy sat on the edge of his tailgate on his truck and watched the fire, all of the friends were talking and having a good time. Jethro looked over and smiled a bit seeing Tony and Ziva pushing each other's buttons and arguing. "Knock it off you two, play nice" Gibbs warned them and they glared at each other one last time then backed off. Sighing he decided to have a bottle of Red Gatorade that McGee had gotten. Though he could have gone for a Starbucks coffee. Looking over to McGee and Ducky, they were talking quietly, but Ducky's hand was interlaced with Abby's. This brought another smile to Gibb's face.

The sun had set and stars sparkled in the night. Lying back in the bed of his truck, he put one of the blankets down on it and then a pillow was under his head. Leroy's eyes sparkled and reflected back into the night sky. Everything was okay now, everyone was having a good time and they were just like a family. Tony looked about the group and then said.

"Anyone up for skinny dipping?" Tony asked, this caused Ziva to laugh very hard.

"You're so random its ridicules" Ziva laughed threw tears, Jethro sat up and laughed as well, but more at Ducky's reaction of pure shock.

"Your such a horndog Dinnozo" Tim chuckled and shook his head, Jethro shrugged.

"It is hot" He added, Tony threw up his hands and laughed.

"Thank you Boss for agreeing with me" Tony said and then frowned.

"But I'm not skinny dipping that's something a couple does together alone" Jethro said "But swimming does sound really good right now" He said with a sigh. Ducky looked to his watch on his wrist.

"It's also a quarter to eleven at night, we're not going" Ducky said in objection.

"Oh come on Duck" Ziva said "I'm sweating like a goat over here" she said, Tony sighed and shook his head.

"Pig…sweating like a pig" Tony corrected her rubbing his eyes, Ziva just ignored him. "And because of your objection Duckman I'm throwing you into the water first! Off of the cliff" Tony threatened. This caused Ducky to gasp in shock and he shook his head.

"No we're not cliff diving! It's dark we won't see where the rocks are!" Ducky said and pulled at his hair "This is ridicules Jethro back me up on this one!" Ducky went to Jethro for help, but he only shared Tony's evil mastermind grin. "Oh no…no don't you dare, don't even think about it Leroy Jethro Gibbs" Ducky warned him then looked around to the group. All looking like they had a evil plan. "Oh dear" Ducky muttered and then Jethro stood up and went to his tool box.

Pulling out a lasso and chuckling, Ducky gasped and stood up quickly and tried to run away. But Jethro got him good. He lassoed his arms to his sides and then hog tied him quickly. Jethro always wanted to do that to Tony, but this felt like an even better accomplishment considering it was Ducky. Tony, Tim and Jethro picked up Ducky and put him in the back of Jethro's truck. Jethro tied his legs together and his hands and tied him down to the bed of the truck so he was lying down. His hands were tied above his head and his legs were forced down by being tied down as well. Ducky objected the entire time. Jethro looked to Abby and smirked he nudged his head to Ducky and Abby more then happily got in the back of the truck with Ducky.

Jethro smirked "Come on guys lets go to the lake, we're all good enough to swim" he said then Jethro got into his truck in the driver's seat. Tony called shotgun and then Ziva and McGee got in the back of Jethro's truck, but not in the bed with Abby and Ducky.

"You think Ducky is angry?" Ziva asked Jethro chuckled a bit as he rammed up his truck and turned on the headlights.

"If he is he won't be for long" Jethro smirked "He's tied down and Abby's back there with him" Jethro smirked. Ziva and Tony busted up laughing as Gibbs began to drive to the lake.

"Traitor" Ducky muttered to Abby who was sitting up, she looked down to him and smirked. She moved so she was straddling him. Ducky moaned faintly feeling her and looked up to her. Abby looked down to him how he could do nothing, smirking a bit as she leaned down so she was now lying down on top of him. She kissed his cheek.

"Now don't call me names, I know your dying to see me in my underwear" she smirked and captured his lips with her own. She loved the fact that she was in control, and so did Ducky, he never really had a relationship, and when he did they didn't last long. But this was a lot different.

Tony messed with Ziva's hair and she swatted his hand at first, he chuckled then did it again only to find his wrist taken and twisted. He gasped and yelped as she kept twisting it. "St-st-stop" he begged and Ziva smirked and let his wrist go.

"Lesson learned, play with water and you're going to get burned" Ziva said and McGee raised a brow.

"You mean fire?" he asked looking to Ziva who didn't respond, she just continued to look at the road.

Jethro pulled up to the cliff and got out. "Here we are" he said then looked to the back of his truck to Ducky who was still tied. "Ready Duck? Time to swim, get undressed…or you can stay dressed but we're still throwing you in" Jethro smirked and Ducky groaned.

"Please I really don't think this is a good idea" Ducky sighed and Abby smiled, Tony came over he was already in his boxers.

"Are we going or not!" he asked

"Well first we have to get Ducky untied" Jethro replied, McGee was by the cliff in his underwear with Ziva who was in her underwear and bra as well.

"Getting old over hear" McGee said loud enough for them to hear. Jethro climbed into the back of the truck and began to untie Ducky. Then began to strip to his boxers, He jumped out of the truck and then helped Abby down, she then began to undress as well.

Ducky reluctantly got undressed except for his boxers of course. He muttered under his breath as he started with the others to the edge of the cliff. It was a long way down but the water was deep where they were. Ducky gulped then felt hands on his shoulders and wrists and Back.

"WAIT!" Ducky shouted and everyone stopped. They were all going to push him in, his heart was racing. "This is mutiny! At least let me jump in myself, I see a good spot, strange…you can see everything from up here…even in the dark" he said

"the lake is crystal clear Duck what do you expect?" Tony asked then felt Ziva punch him hard in the chest. He gasped and held his chest. "Ooooowwwww" he stomped his foot to stop himself from cussing. They all let Ducky go and backed away a bit.

"Now I haven't done this in awhile…but I was the best swimmer sophomore and junior year…so let's see if I can still remember how to do this" Ducky muttered and backed up almost to the truck. They all watched him. Then he took off in a sprint and jumped off the cliff. Instantly everyone was at the edge to watch him. Watching him as he did two front flips in the air then into a perfect dive. Shouting and yipping and cheering at the complete awesomeness he had just performed. Ducky emerged and laughed "what are you waiting for?" he shouted then began to backstroke out of the way. Tony smiled but then was turned around by Ziva.

She got extremely close to his face. Her lips centimeters from his, Tony's heart was racing. Then Ziva smirked and pushed him hard off of the cliff. But he turned and dived into the water just in time. Ziva smirked and look like an eagle when she jumped off of the cliff. Then about halfway down she turned it into a dive and joined Ducky and Tony over on a large round rock and watched the dive show. Abby smirked and looked to McGee who looked nervous.

"You can do it McGee, I believe in you!" Abby reassured to him, with a large gulp McGee nodded and then jumped off the cliff, his dive failed epically and he belly flopped. Ducky and Tony helped him over laughing hysterically the entire time. Tim was so numb that there was no pain. Tony slapped McGee on the back, getting a reaction of pain, cringing and his eyes tightly shut.

"Oh Probie, you make me laugh" Tony chuckled and shook his head. Ziva looked up to Abby and Jethro and smiled as they looked like they were talking about who was going to go first. Something caught her eye though. Looking like a shadow of a man stalking the two, Jethro and Abby obviously didn't notice. Ziva gulped

"Watch out!" Ziva yelled up to the two, causing Jethro to whirl around and come face to face with the same boy in Ducky and Abby's English class. Jethro didn't expect to be hit but he was, right in the jaw. He nearly went over the edge of the cliff but Abby grabbed him in time.

Ducky, Ziva, Tony and Tim watched in horror; there would be no physical way to get to them in time.

"Carter stop!" Abby yelled at the boy, she didn't really know him personally but she knew he had a problem with her.

"Fuck you" Carter said and then made to hit Jethro again, slightly dazed but too fast for Carter. Dodging the blow and then swinging at the young man's face himself only to miss as well. Carter was taller then Jethro, he grabbed the smaller man by the throat and lifted him up off the ground Jethro choked and then was thrown back down hard on the ground. Trying to catch his breath feeling so light headed from loss of air to his lungs.

Meantime Abby was behind carter and then kicked him hard in the back. It wwas enough force to make him move to the edge of the cliff. He spun around trying to grab onto something then felt Abby's fist come in contact with his nose. And that sent him over the edge….literally. Jethro's arm hung off the cliff and unfortunately for him was grabbed by Carter. Abby gasped as she saw Jethro's body began to quickly slid off the cliff. He managed to grab a thick root that stuck out from the side of the top of the cliff. His other arm he held onto Carter who was now clinging to him for dear life.

Abby grabbed Jethro's arm and attempted to pull him up but the weight of both of the boys was too much for her to take.

"Oh my god their all going to fall in" Ducky said and was in horror at the sight. "Swing out Jethro! If you fall straight down you'll hit the rocks! Swing out!" Ducky yelled.

Abby nodded hearing Ducky "Jethro swing-"Carter began to literally climb up Jethro, frantically dislocating Jethro's arm in the process. In pure pain, he gasped and clenched his teeth tightly so not to scream in agony. Carter was able to save himself as he ran off where he came from. But too weak to try Jethro just let go of Abby's hand and the root and plummeted to the water.

_**Leave a review please, I know im really tearing Jethro up, Tiva is coming , just for a few of you Tiva fans, I'm not sure if im keeping Abby and Ducky together but we'll see how this play out. Please review and push that button to add to your fav stories! Also sorry this is 2,000 words shorter then last chapter, i'll try and get it back up to 4,000 next chapter!**_


	3. Shopping , Churros, Corsets, Marines

Slowly awaking his eyes would ease open and then ease back shut. A familiar starry sky coming into view and becoming clear. Seeing five heads crowded around him as he then began to cough up water. Ziva rolled Jethro to his side as he coughed up the water from his lungs. Tony patted his back to help him out.

"Maybe we should get him home guys" Ziva said to the group, Ducky shook his head.

"He'll be fine, his parents will flip out, besides he hates it there, why put him in more pain?" he asked and then looked to Jethro's dislocated shoulder. Without warning Ducky popped his shoulder back into place. A sharp intake of breath was his response and then panting. "You okay there Jethro?" Ducky asked the young man.

"I-I-I'm fine…let's get back to the cars" Jethro replied weakly, he was exhausted. Tony and Ducky both lifted up the man and began up the hill to his truck. Abby looked to Ziva with tears in her eyes.

"I tried to get him up, but I couldn't, I couldn't get him in time. He just let go and I couldn't grab him again in time" Abby cried and Ziva held her and began to walk up with her following the boys, Tim was getting the truck so they wouldn't have to walk as far.

Loading up and driving back to the field where they could get a good night's rest, it was quiet. Abby was worried about Jethro even though he was now asleep from exhaustion. Jethro took up the entire back seat of the truck while Tony, Ziva and McGee were in the bed of the truck. Ducky was driving and Abby was in the passenger seat next to her boyfriend to whom she thought was the most charming boy she'd ever met, along with Jethro of course.

Tony was shivering as the wind hit him, he now thought it was cold, he was still damp and Ziva smirked.

"Cold Tony?" Ziva asked him as she was unaffected by the wind, she'd encountered worse in her life.

"No…just chilled" Tony replied and then Tim chuckled.

"Tony, you talk all high and mighty but your such a wuss" Tim chuckled and shook his head then looked up to the sky. Ziva smiled and then without looking she said.

"Well body heat is supposed to help from staying cold, just last summer I got lost in a national park in Alaska, with a few friends, and we had to huddle close to stay warm until help arrived." Ziva informed him, Tony mouth began to water just with the thought of Ziva huddled with a few of her hot friends made him gulp hard.

"I'm still cold over here" Tony responded to her as he shivered and held himself. Ziva smiled and shook her head.

"Well nobody's stopping you from getting the heat you need" Ziva said and then smirked when she saw Tony practically leap from his side of the truck over to her and he cuddled close to her. Ziva smirked and then twisted his hand behind his back. "But try and get more then what you need and I'll snap your arm in five different places" Ziva whispered In his ear. For Tony this was pleasure and pain. Gasping and cringing he nodded quickly then sighed in relief when Ziva released him. Cuddling close to her and trying to be serious.

Tim looked at the two and shook his head. "If Gibbs saw this he'd slap you both" Tim said and then sighed and looked back up to the sky.

Abby looked over to Ducky and kissed his cheek as he drove. Causing a grin to spread across his bruised and cut face.

"What was that for?" Ducky asked with a low chuckle as he kept his eyes on the road before him, he liked driving safe. Abby smiled and lifted up the moveable arm rest that was also a seat and moved in it, laying her head on Ducky's shoulder.

"For being my hero, and saving Jethro when I couldn't, and I tried so hard, he fell so hard and you pulled him out and helped him…" Abby said quietly so not to wake her best friend in the back seat.

"Abigail my sweet, I would have done the same for anyone…"

"Exactly because you're caring!" Abby smiled and Ducky chuckled again and shook his head.

"Oh Abby" Ducky kissed her head then pulled into the field and found the fire still going but barely. He pulled up into where the truck used to sit and then everyone got out. Abby grabbed a blanket from Tony's car and Pillow and placed them gently on Jethro before leaving him in the truck, cracking the windows of course.

Tony immediately rushed to the fire pit and stoked it and then warmed up by it, trying to pretend that he didn't just cuddle with Ziva, even though he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Tim yawned and grabbed a blanket and pillow and crawled in the back of Jethro's truck and immediately went to sleep from exhaustion. Ziva looked to Tony and sighed.

"Do you care if I sleep with you in your car for tonight?" Ziva asked him, now realizing there was nowhere for her to sleep. Tony looked to her processing the thought and then nodding.

"Yeah. My backseat I think can fit us both…I mean we'd have to-" Tony was cut off by Ziva smiling and nodding.

"I know, 'Cuddle' but that's fine, but if you don't mind I'm tired and I think I'm going to bed now" Ziva said and then went over and changed clothes and then looked to Tony who stood and followed her into the car. Tony first lay down on the back seat and turned his body on his side to give her room to lie next to him. His shorts were dry now, and he had laid a pillow and blanket down on the backseat to be more comfortable.

Ziva smiled a bit then slowly climbed into the car and closed the door. Cracking the window's a bit so that in the morning they wouldn't die of heat stroke. She laid down, her back into Tony's chest and her butt pressed into his groin and then closed her eyes. Tony wrapped his arm around her mid section so she wouldn't fall off the side of the seat and then closed his eyes. He thought they both would be uncomfortable, but that never happened.

Ducky looked at the fire then yawned. He had changed into a white tee and then kept his swim trunks on. He rubbed his eyes and then felt a pair of hands begin to rub his shoulders. His poor body was so bruised and aching from swimming and getting into that brawl. Even though it felt good as the hands gently massaged his shoulders it also slightly hurt. A groan escaped his lips and Abby then stopped her hands and sat in his lap.

"Are you tired?" Abby asked him gently, his right hand held both of her legs down on his lap as the other was on the small of her back and drew soft patterns on her exposed skin from her black top riding up her back ever so slightly. Ducky smiled and nodded slowly.

"I'm exhausted my dear" whispering to her gently then closed his eyes when he felt her gently caress his cheek with her thumb.

"Okay then lets go to sleep" she said gently then took his hand in hers and walked over to his old fashioned car and climbed in the backseat. They would have no issue with fitting in the back seat, it was long and could easily fit at least one more person in it. Ducky laid down and then held Abby close to him after she shut the door and then rested her head on his chest. Kissing her head gently before falling asleep with her in his arms. Abby fell asleep instantly after he kissed her head.

A groan escaped Jethro's lips as he awoke, he looked to his surrounding and realized he was in the back of his truck, sitting up and looking out the back window he saw Tim asleep and then nobody else, it was still early morning around seven. The sun had yet to reach them for the trees were covering them. Giving them a pleasant cover of cool shade. Stretching his body and hearing his back crack as he did so he groaned in pleasure then got out of his truck.

Remembering that Tim had bought food he went over to the ice chest and found some Poptarts. He shrugged and grabbed a strawberry Poptart package from its box and then sat on the tailgate and began to munch on the so called 'Food' Product. Devouring the two Poptarts he found himself tired again. He felt his eyelids grow heavy and yawned. He moved so he laid on the tailgate and fell back to sleep.

Tony and Ziva woke up and decided to cause hell. The found a sharpie and then went to draw on McGee's head but before they could they felt eyes burning on the back of their heads. Slowly they both turned to see Gibbs crossing his arms over his chest and giving them the Gibb's stare. Slowly Tony and Ziva put their hands up in their defense and Gibbs shook his head and chuckled.

The sounds of a car moving slightly made all of them turn to Ducky's hot rod. They all tried to see better by moving a different angel. Tony chuckled and his mouth was agape.

"Ducky's getting some action!" Tony said a bit too loud and saw as Abby shot up and hit her head on the top of Ducky's roof of his car. Rubbing her head and glaring at Tony, she was atop Ducky who was trying to regain his breath from the kiss.

Gibbs also glared at Tony and hit him upside the head "Idiot" he growled then got off his truck and sighed "Wake up McGee!" Jethro yelled and Tim jolted upright.

'I'm awake!" he said in a hurry and then looked around and then back to Gibbs. "But Whyyyyyyy?" he whined, Gibbs looked back to him and then turned on his heel.

"Because I said so McGee…Do you need another reason?" Gibbs asked with danger authority in his voice. With a gulp and a shake of his head McGee got up and sat on the tailgate of the Truck with Tony and Ziva. Watching as Ducky and Abby came out of the car as well and joined them in a circle.

"So what are we going to do today?" Abby asked then heard what sounded like cars begin to pull up. Making Ducky, Herself and Jethro turn around. Jethro sighed.

"Get yelled at" he muttered, seeing it was his father Jackson and then Eli David in two separate cars.

Eli David was a big man who also had a strong back hand. Eli got out of his fancy brand new black corvette and began to stride towards the group of teenagers. Jackson was on his tail, the two had obviously talked and were looking for this bunch.

Jackson came nose to nose with his son "What the hell have you done now? I got a phone call last night from the cops saying you fell into the lake from a god damn cliff"

"Well as you can see I'm fine" Jethro growled and got a slap on the back of the head for it.

Eli strode up to Ziva and took her chin in his hand and turned her head forcefully. Examining the few cuts and bruises she had from the fight the previous day.

"Ziva" Eli growled and then felt her hand on his chest push him forcefully away.

"I'm fine!" Ziva said and looked to her father who was not happy about his daughter pushing him away so forcefully.

"You're coming home" Eli's accent was very strong and filled with anger.

"No, I'm having fun with my friends!" Ziva said outraged and then saw eli's hand raise to strike her but Tony got in his way. And slowly his hand dropped back to his side.

"Mr. Dinozzo…move out of my way" Eli growled. Gibbs looked to Jackson and sighed.

"I'm fine, we're just hanging out" Jethro explained to his father quickly so he could also get in Eli's way.

"Okay, I only came because your mother was worried" Jackson replied and sighed "No more fighting" Jackson sighed and started back for his truck.

"No you're not hurting Ziva" Tony growled back at Eli and then Jethro and Ducky were on either side of Tony making a line to block Ziva from her father. Eli was growing impatient and sighed.

"You will come home eventually Ziva David" Eli said and then turned on his heel and left for his car and left the lot, Jackson waved to the kids and then also left.

Abby looked to the group then back to the cars leaving. "Well…that went better then I thought it would" Abby said and Jethro chuckled and kissed her head gently, Abby smiled and jumped up on his tailgate on his truck.

"What now?" Tony asked and looked around for an answer.

"Let's go to the mall!" Abby said and then they all nodded.

"Bowling sounds fun too" McGee said and Tony chuckled, and punched McGee's arm.

"Why so you can hide in the arcade killing zombies?"

"No….maybe" McGee pouted and sighed. Ducky sighed and put in his two cents.

"I could go for some food at the mall" He said and leaned against the truck, they all nodded.

"Okay…Mall it is" Jethro made the final decision as usual and then they all got into their cars, McGee with Jethro in his truck and began to drive to the mall, after getting dressed and then loading up the back of Jethro's truck and Tony's car with all their things.

Jethro sighed and hated the silence between him and McGee so he turned up the radio, loud at that, causing McGee to wince at the sound of ZZtop blasting 'Sharp Dressed Man' in his ears. Jethro was immune to the tune, but he still had to plug his ears when he went to Abby's house and she was blasting her heavy metal in her room. Gibbs decided to drive slowly at first and then once they were out of the town he floured it. Tim gasped and felt himself being pushed back hard into his seat.

"Gibbs! Your gonna get us in a wreck!" Tim yelled and Jethro chuckled.

"I'm a very good driver." Jethro yelled back and dodged a few cars by passing them laughing hard as McGee was flipping out. Tony of course couldn't refuse the challenge to the mall so he also floured it, Ziva laughed and held tightly to the car as she was having fun. Ducky watched them and smirked and then slightly moaned when he felt Abby nibble on his ear and rub his thigh. Finding the courage, he pressed on the gas hard and was easily catching up with them. Passing Tony and then was side to side with Jethro.

Tim looked over and banged on the glass, mouthing 'Help me' but then seeing the sight of Abby seducing Ducky made him make a disgusting face and held onto the truck for dear life. Ducky zoomed in his car past Jethro and then kept on down the road. He made a sharp turn into the mall parking lot and then parked the car. He panted and Abby smirked and kissed him gently.

Jethro pulled up next to Ducky and Tony next to Jethro. They all got out and started into the mall. Tim was a bit wobbly on his legs and tried to regain his mobility. Gibbs chuckled watching him and then continued to walk into the mall with his friends. They immediately went to the food court and went their separate ways on food.

Tony got pizza and pushed two tables together to make room for his friends. Ziva came over with her burger and sat across from Tony, smiling at him and then looked over to Tim who came and sat down with a salad. Tony raised a brow.

"Watching your figure Probie?" Tony smirked then felt his foot being smashed causing him to groan. He looked to Ziva who was smiling innocently. Tim rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Tony is it possible for you to not insult me for five minutes?"

"No, never" Tony replied then felt Gibb's hand slap him on the back of his head. Tony rubbed the back of his head as he watched Gibbs sit down next to him.

"Plenty more where that came from Dinozzo" Gibbs said before he took a savage bite out of his BBQ pork sandwich. Ziva smirked and did the same to her burger. Ducky sat down and looked at the two devouring their food and grimaced.

"Did manners ever occur to you?"

"No why?" Jethro smirked and continued to eat. Ducky chuckled and just shook his head at him and then began to eat his pasta. Abby came over and sat down with a salad.

"While were here can we shop around?" Abby asked the group.

"I don't see why not" Gibbs said

"Good because there's a really nice new corset at Hot Topic I want to try on." Abby said as if it was nothing, this made Ducky choke on his soda at the thought along with Tony. Gibbs was fine.

"Okay sounds good" Gibbs said and took another bite of his food. Ziva looked to Abby.

"Is a corset a type of choker or something?" Ziva asked wondering what the hell it was. Abby shook her head.

"Oh no, no, a corset is like a wrap around vest, it makes your waist look smaller and makes your breasts more busty" Abby said and continued to eat, then looked to Ducky as she heard a faint moan escape his lips. Jethro raised a brow and looked to Ducky who cleared his throat and continued to eat.

Tony also tried to get the images out of his, not that he was thinking about Abby, he was thinking about Ziva. Tim had his iPod in his ears and was tuning them all out not wanting to know.

Jethro nodded "I need some new clothes too…not at hot topic but whatever" Jethro said and nodded. Abby smiled and then finished her salad and got up and threw away her trashed, followed by everyone else.

"Okay, we all go our separate ways and meet back here in a hour?" Jethro looked to his watch and nodded. "Okay, go" he said and soon everyone went to their own stores to buy their own things.

Tony left to the store FYE and was in heaven, so many old movies from Sean Connery, Clint Eastwood and Anthony Hopkins. Jumping from place to place and being all giddy and laughing evilly. Tim went into GameStop and smiled as he saw the video game 'Lord of the Rings' and bought it and was so happy. Ziva went to a booth that sold sunglasses, smiling as she saw a really cool pair that made her look like a total badass. Without hesitation she bought them for 22 bucks.

Abby was in hot topic and was in the dressing room trying on two different colored corsets. One was purple and black and the other Red and black. The red one had black skulls on it as a pattern and the Purple corset was very lacy and silky. Knowing that both of the colored corsets were Ducky's favorite colors she bought them both. Along with a new choker, underwear and gloves. Considering of how much she shopped there she had discounts and coupons galore. Everyone at Hot Topic knew her well, and were all good friends there.

Jethro was shopping as well but really he just got a few Hanes white tee shirts. He went and bought a cup of coffee and sat down on a bench and looked around. Something caught his eye and made him double take. He looked to a booth for the Marines and he slowly stood and strode over to it. He took a flyer and then seriously thought about it. He shoved it in his back pocket and then started to roam the mall.

Ducky had bought a new tie and a nice blue long sleeved shirt. He carried around the back then heard a pair of feet running fast towards his direction. He spun around and saw a flash of black before he was knocked down onto the hard floor. He groaned and then looked up to Abby smiling down at him.

"Guess what I got you for your birthday" Abby smiled and Ducky chuckled and shook his head.

"Ummmm a puppy?"

"No try more personal come on you can do it!" Abby smiled and kissed his lips quickly.

"I can't it's not my birthday yet" Ducky chuckled and she rolled her eyes and kissed him gently then helped him to his feet.

"Oh Ducky your such a purest" she smiled and linked arms with him and then began to roam the mall.

Ziva was munching on a churro as she walked then gasped when Tony came from nowhere and stole her cinnamon deliciousness away from her and began to eat it himself. Ziva was shocked; she smirked and walked up next to him.

"Tony…what have I told you?" Ziva asked him quietly, Tony smirked and held it out for her to take.

"I only wanted a bite" Tony said back quietly even though he was lying. Ziva looked to him and took a bite of it but didn't take it back from him.

"I suppose we can share it" Ziva said as she chewed her food. Tony chuckled and shook his head, but agreed with her to share the cinnamon stick. As they walked they found themselves at the last bite of the churro. Ziva took it and broke it in half then held it out to Tony's mouth. He looked to her as if she had finally lost her mind. Ziva smirked and continued to hold the piece of cinnamon bread in front of his lips.

"Don't trust me Tony?" Ziva asked him innocently, it's not like she was going to shove it down his throat. Tony smiled and took the churro in his mouth but also her fingers as well. He sucked on them gently to taste the cinnamon from them. Looking into Ziva's eyes as he did so. Ziva was smiling and popped her own half of the churro into her mouth.

Ziva laughed as Tony backed her into a wall and then she was silenced by his lips pressing against hers gently. Ziva's hand went into his hair and grabbed it tightly in her fingers and pulled his head back forcefully. Tony groaned then closed his eyes when he felt her lips on his neck and throat. Ziva slowly released his hair from her tight grasp and their lips met again. Tasting the cinnamon in each other's mouths as they slowly deepened their kiss.

Jethro was on the top floor, the middle of it was cut out, so you were able to see the shops from below you, he took a double take when he realized that Tony and Ziva were making out against the wall. Jethro looked to them and then to the water bottle in his hand. Reeling back his hand then throwing it hard so it was able to make the distance, considering it was now only a quarter of the way full. The water bottle hit the back of Tony's head and he groaned and turned around as he rubbed his head.

"Okay who-"Tony gulped as he looked up and met the amused eyes of Leroy Jethro Gibb's. With a nudge of his head towards the food court both Tony and Ziva straightened themselves out and then headed that way. Gibbs of course was the first to arrive and sat down at the table they all shared an hour ago. But soon his loyal best friends were all joining him and sitting down. Jethro looked to the group and smiled.

"Everyone ready…how about we all go home for a night…and then pack up and we can actually go camping…but we'll be more prepared" Jethro suggested. They all nodded except Ziva. Who was about to speak then Jethro cut her off.

"I know, your father…BUT we will sneak you out of there…so have your bag packed and ready by 4 in the morning tomorrow because that's when I'm coming to get you…" Jethro said. "Tony, Ducky and everyone else will be helping because we're leaving our homes at three…and then we'll come save you Ziva" Jethro smiled and took her hand and kissed it for reassurance. "Nobody get's left behind…" Gibbs said to his friends.

_**A/N: Hey! I Got it back up to the 4,000 mark! Be proud of me this took forever to write! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm debating on weather Jenny or Shannon come in for Jethro, still not sure if I'm keeping Ducky and Abby though, there might be some affairs going on between the group of friends. But not with Tiva, I think I'll keep them! So please review, if you're one of my faithful readers. And tell me what you'd like to happen in later coming chapters!**_

_**Love ya'll!**_

_**Jethro Plus Cake Equals Yum ^^.**_


	4. Camping, Mermaid and Breakfast

Tony drove Ziva home and as she got out of the car she looked to her home, seeing the curtains move she watched Eli smirk then close the curtain. Ziva gulped slightly and then began to the front door of her home. With caution she opened the door and then saw her father with his arms crossed about ten feet away from her.

"Ziva…welcome back" Eli said as she closed the door behind her. She was defiantly no match for her father even though he taught her everything she knew.

After a serious yelling match and a few slaps across the face Ziva went to her room. She packed to go camp. She turned off her light in her room to make it look like she was asleep. How could she though? She had kissed Tony, and the left side of her face was numb from her father's strong hand. It was eleven and all she wanted was to leave in the car and have fun with her friends and to forget the world around her. Her bed was in the corner of her room and she leaned against the wall and looked out the window and watched as leaves from the trees slowly swayed with the wind, and how the moon shone down on her naturally sun kissed skin.

Jethro was in his room lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He had read that Marine flyer over and over and was seriously considering it. Why not? He wasn't planning on going to college, what would he major in? Nothing that a collage would want to have. With a sigh he got up and began to pack his bag for tomorrow they all had a long drive ahead of them. At least three hours. Quietly going down the stairs in his home he made it outside and began to load up his truck. Fishing poles and then began to stack firewood as well as grabbing a tent to sleep in. telling Tony to bring his own. And knowing that Ducky wouldn't have one he loaded another large tent in the back of his truck bed. Deciding he'd wait till the last thirty minutes to fill the cooler with drinks and food before he left. He hopped up onto the hood of his car and looked up the stars.

Ducky was neatly folding his clothes into his bag when he was startled by a knock on his window. His room was on the third story of the Mallard Manor and only thought Jethro was physically able to do that but when he turned around he saw his black haired beauty smiling from behind the glass. Ducky smiled and quietly let her in.

"How'd you-"

"A Magician never reveals her secrets" Abby smiled then pulled her large and heavy bag threw the window and set it on his bed before quietly closing his window. Ducky smirked and shook his head and continued to pack as Abby quietly explored his large and fancy and extremely clean room.

The hours past and soon it was 1:30 a.m. Tony couldn't wait he was parked a block down from Ziva's house. Equipped with a flashlight he hid in a bush and stared up at Ziva's window. Seeing she was still awake and by the window. Half her body was out the window and she just sat there looking at the moon. Tony smirked and turned on the flashlight in her face then quickly turned it off.

Ziva smirked and then pulled her bag over her shoulder and quietly crawled down the drainpipe and then crouched down low to sneak over to Tony.

"You've come to rescue me" Ziva smiled and he kissed her gently.

"Come on we have to be at Gibb's house in ten minutes" Tony whispered and took her hand in his and they snuck away from Ziva's house undetected. Because Eli did train his daughter the best. Driving and then pulling up into Gibb's driveway seeing that Ducky and Abby we're already there, they climbed out of Tony's car and went over to the group by Jethro's car.

"Where's Tim?" Tony asked then Jethro looked to him.

"Tim can't make it this trip, he's going somewhere like…Canada or Mexico or something with his parents" Jethro responded and Tony nodded. Jethro looked to Ziva and saw her face he was about to say something but decided against it.

"Can we go now? I'd like to get there so we can set up and I can go to sleep" Ducky whined and Jethro smirked.

"Okay , grab your gear we're heading out" Gibbs smirked then got in his truck and rammed it up and the other cars followed behind him.

Jethro sighed as he drove alone on this one he lead the way to the campsite. Everyone put in money to pay for themselves and then their camp-spot as well. Jethro loved camping here. It was woods but then there was the great giant lake as well that turned into a river perfect for kayaking. Jethro pulled into a nice spot that somewhat made a large dome from the cover of the trees. So if it decided to rain they'd be covered. A nice fire pit was there as well and plenty of room for them to set up camp. Jethro pulled up and got out watching as Tony was out and running to find a bush.

Chuckling slightly and giving a lopsided smile as he shook his head and began to unpack into their camping spot. Ducky was immediately setting up the tents for them all with the help of Jethro.

Abby and Ziva were sound asleep in the cars. Tony waltzed over to his friends and saw they we're almost done there was just one more tent to be put up. Jethro and Ducky were working on their own personal tents blowing up mattresses and such. Tony frowned as he looked to the laid out plan of the tent. And then began to assemble it, taking him a bit longer considering he had no help.

Ducky put all the bags and food in his tent so no animals would get to it. Keeping the food and drinks on ice of course. Coming out of the tent exhausted he was shirtless and his wearing jeans and army styled boots as he strode to the car and quietly opened the passenger side door. Gently taking Abby's seatbelt off her before he picked her up into his arms; and began back to his tent.

Tony's mouth was agape and wished not to be out done. He took off his shirt and threw it into his tent quickly blowing up the mattress before going over to his car and carrying Ziva in his arms.

Jethro looked to him and rolled his eyes "Your only doing that because you know Ducky has class and you don't" Tony mocked him then vanished into his tent. Jethro smirked when the zipper of Tony's tent came down quickly. Shaking his head he sighed. He listened and could hear crickets chirp in the early morning. The sun hadn't resin yet but would soon. He could see the sky becoming pink and orange but just ever so slightly. A few minutes past and he made a fire that would last for a few hours. Standing he walked off of their camping spot and began to walk down the dirt road towards the lake. Hearing the gentle movement from the water as he closed in on his destination. A giant boulder that was about ten feet deep in the water was sticking out. He always sat on it when he came here. He began from one rock to the next and the next. Finally he was able to sit atop the boulder and look over the lake. But something came out of the water slowly.

Obviously not noticing Jethro as he sat atop the large rock. It was a young woman, and she was naked. The young girls shadow danced across the water; as she slowly ran her hand down her head to smooth down her wet hair. Jethro watched her unable to take his eyes off her. Her silhouette revealed to him half of her body. In his eyes she was magnificent, beautiful a work of art. Her wet hair was long and stuck to the back of her body and her shoulders. Skin was dripping wet and her breasts hung free. Jethro turned slowly as he watched her, thinking this was just a dream or that she was some type of mermaid.

Though the moment was soon over when a few small rocks fell into the water below as Jethro moved his foot on the boulder. Watching as the young woman gasped and ducked into the water covering herself only her head was out of the water.

"No ,no it's okay!" Jethro said to the young girl.

"How long have you been there!" Her voice was harsh and panicked. Jethro looked to her and bit his lip.

"I-I'm sorry I-I watched as you emerged from the water" Apologizing quickly the sun was making the sky pinker by the minuet. The young girl bit her lip and figured she could trust him enough.

"Could, could you grab my things from off the dock please? And hand them to me?" Her voice shaky and Jethro immediately began off the boulder and quickly to the dock he watched as she came right below him in the water.

"Leave them on the edge and turn around" She said and Jethro nodded and bit his lip and then sat on the opposite side of the dock. Hearing the board's creek as she lifted herself onto the dock, after a few moments of silence she spoke.

"You can turn around now" she spoke; he could hear the embarrassment in her voice. Jethro slowly turned around and got to his feet. Looking down to her fully dressed in a turtle neck and vest, boots and jeans. Jethro was about to say something but felt the sting on his cheek realizing she had just slapped him. "I could have you arrested for what you did" She threatened. Jethro looked to her.

"I'm pretty sure skinny dipping can be a felony as well!" Jethro said in his defense, but watched as she smirked.

"But I won't and neither will you…I'm only saying that because you're pretty cute" The young girl smiled. They were able to see each other clearly by now but still the sun was just casting its beautiful rays into the sky. Not yet making its entrance into the day. Jethro looked to her and smiled faintly putting his hands into his pockets.

"Wh-Whats your name?" Jethro asked her gently loving how she was putting her red damp hair into a bun, loving any action she made hell he even thought It was amusing that she slapped him.

"Shannon…Shannon Channel" The young girl smiled and then looked over as she saw the sun began to rise from its hiding spot. "And you are?" Gibbs cleared his throat.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs ma'am" Gibbs said to her formally but shyly at that. Shannon smiled and looked to him.

"I think I'll just call you Gibbs…Look!" Shannon pointed behind him and instantly he spun on his heel to try and see whatever she pretended to be scarred by. Shannon smiled and pushed him hard off the dock. Laughing as he made a loud splash that disrupted the pure silence in the entire place. Shocked Jethro emerged and spat out water from his mouth. He looked up to her laughing and chuckled shaking his head.

"I think now we're even" Shannon laughed and slapped her knee. Jethro was sopping wet as he climbed back on the dock and stood in front of her.

"Oh I bet you think that's real funny" Gibbs said pressing his tongue hard to the inside of his cheek to try and keep from laughing, though he could not help the smile that played on his face.

"I can't believe you believed me" Shannon was in tears as she laughed at him. Jethro chuckled finally and then began to walk away. "Wai-wait I'm sorry I'm sorry come back" Shannon tried to stifle her laughter. Gibbs turned half way around and looked to her. His clothes were sopping wet and dripping, his hair was flattened to his head and he was waiting for her to collect herself.

"Ya know Gibbs, your pretty handsome dry, but you're so much cuter when you're wet" Shannon smirked as she collected herself and walked up to him. Gibbs chuckled and shook his head.

"Want to come to my campsite and have breakfast?" Gibbs offered to her and Shannon smirked and looked him up and down.

"Lead the way" she smiled and Jethro chuckled, his tennis shoes squeaked as he walked and he shook his head.

"Your trouble I can tell" Jethro said shaking his head. Causing Shannon to smile and push him slightly to the side.

"Ya know I have the same intuition about you" Shannon smirked and then he led her into his campsite. Shannon saw the other tents and looked to the soaked young man in front of her.

"With friends?" Shannon asked and sat down next to the fire that was still going. Gibbs nodded

"Yeah we pulled up about a hour or two ago" Gibbs said then took off his shirt and rung it out. "What about you?"

"Yeah but I like to be by myself in the early mornings" Shannon said and Gibbs chuckled.

"Yeah I noticed" Gibbs smirked and she threw a small rock at him that he easily dodged. "Let me get dressed and then I'll get cooking" he said to her disappearing into his tent to change. Shannon stoked the fire and smiled as she waited for him to rejoin her. A few minutes later Gibbs came back out and put the wet clothes to dry out on his truck. Wearing plain whit t-shirt jeans and his boots as he smiled at her. Putting a finger to his lips as he opened Ducky's tent up quietly.

Looking at Ducky hold Abby close to him in the spooning position made him grin and shake his head. Quietly he moved to the ice cooler and then made for the exit. Closing the tent up quietly and putting the cooler down by her. "Pick out the things you would like" Jethro said and then went to his tent to get pans and plates and such and placed them on the table that was chained to a tree. Shannon picked out bacon and pancakes out of the cooler and smirked as he smiled.

"You have good taste" Jethro chuckled and then put down two pans on the metal small stove that covered half of the pit and could be flipped so it was just the fire pit. Jethro began to mix milk in a martini shaker along with the pancake batter. Shannon smirked as she watched him and then giggled.

"A martini shaker Gibbs really?" Shannon asked shaking her head and laughing lightly, bringing out a smile from him and a small chuckle.

"Gott'a use your recourses" Jethro replied and then popped the top of the shaker and set it down and then opened up the package of bacon. Looking over to her he saw her shiver and realized it was the early morning wind, they were in a really shady area so it added to the chill as well. Getting up he went to his truck and grabbed a coat. He walked back over to her and gently draped it over her shoulders. Smiling softly and looking back to him as she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you" whispering to him so to not wake the others. Jethro smiled and then figured the pan would be hot enough to start cooking the food but just to make sure he opened up a water bottle from the cooler and dripped a few drops into both of the pans. They sizzled very quickly away, getting a nod in response.

"I haven't been cooked for in a long time" Shannon smiled watching him as he laid the pieces of bacon down in a line on the pan, and watching them sizzle away. Jethro looked over to her and then back to the pan.

"No? Well come here every morning and you'll be cooked for every morning" Jethro smirked and Shannon's mouth was agape.

"Oh Gibbs was that like a proposition of a like date?"

"How can be asking you to breakfast be a date?" Gibbs chuckled and looked to her and Shannon stood and began to walk slowly around him and the fire pit.

"Well you asked me, told me a location and told me a time, I classify that a date" Shannon smiled and watched as Gibbs chuckled and shook his head.

"Call it what you will, I call it breakfast and company" Gibbs smirked then took a drink from the water bottle. Shannon smiled and took her seat again and shook her head as she watched him pour the batter onto the other sizzling pan.

"I call it a date" Shannon smirked and Jethro chuckled and said nothing, looking to him and smiling a bit. "You're very adorable when you smile"

"Why do you keep telling me these things?" Gibbs asked with a chuckle and Shannon shrugged.

"Just being honest with you, you saw me naked in a lake and watched me as I enjoyed the water, I have a right to compliment you" Shannon smirked and watched as Jethro blushed. "I won't speak about it to anyone" she crossed her fingers behind her back. Jethro just sat there and flipped the bacon over then the pancake, saying nothing only grinning.

He made enough food for everyone there, then looked to Shannon "Take what you want but I'm calling the dogs out to eat" Jethro smirked then quickly Shannon filled her plate and waited. Jethro smirked and took both of the pans out after pouring the Grease from them and drying them with a paper towel. He went between the two tents and then hit the pans hard together once. He heard gasps and what could have been Tony fall out of his bed. A manly groan told him yes. Jethro chuckled and put the pans away.

"Up and at 'em boys and girls" Jethro smirked and then took his plate and sat next to Shannon, leaving the other seats ready to be taken.

Tony groaned as he got off the ground and looked to Ziva who was getting dressed and was ready for the day. Ziva and Abby slept the entire way there and then another two and a half hours on top of that. Whereas Ducky and Tony only got the two and a half hours. Ziva smirked at Tony and how tired he looked as he put on his t shirt. Walking over to him, the plastic of the tent crackling under her feet as she did so, she kissed him gently. Then walked out and greeted Jethro and the new girl. Tony raised a brow hearing a new voice and looked out of the tent when he saw Ziva shaking Shannon's hand.

"I'm Ziva David" Ziva smiled and Shannon smiled very friendly back to her.

"I'm Shannon Channel, nice to meet you" Shannon said and then looked to Tony who came over. Holding in his gut trying to make himself look bigger and manlier. Ziva looked to him then hit him hard in his stomach causing him to go back down to size.

"This is my boyfriend Tony" Ziva introduced him and Tony said squeakily as he leaned over from the blow.

"Hi there"

Abby was up and ready for the day but saw as Ducky was still in bed she smirked and then pulled the blankets off of him. Watching as he instantly turned into a ball and pulled the pillow over his head.

"I don't wanna go to school!" Ducky muffled from under his pillow sleepily.

"Come on Duck, breakfast is ready" Abby said as she sniffed the air and sighed happily loving the smell of breakfast in the morning…or anytime of the day. Abby smiled seeing Ducky shiver and then crawled atop him and instantly felt him relax under her. Ducky took off the pillow and looked up to her.

"Your warm, be my blanket?" Ducky smiled sleepily and Abby smiled and kissed him.

"Sure…when nightfall comes back again" Abby smirked and pulled him to his feet. She put his pants on for him and then his shoes and socks as well but left him shirtless. Taking him by the leading him out of the tent.

"And making their grand entrance" Jethro smirked as he took a bite of his bacon. Abby glared at him playfully.

"Shush Gibbs" Abby scolded him then went over to Shannon "Hi I'm Abby!" Abby said cheerfully and then shook Shannon's hand.

"Hi Abby I'm Shannon" Shannon smiled and then looked to Ducky who was yawning and still half asleep.

"This is Ducky he's tired and my boyfriend" Abby smiled as she felt Duck drape his arm around her shoulders then press a kiss to her temple. "He's a gentleman but not a morning wakerupper" Abby smiled and Jethro chuckled.

"Abby" Jethro warned her and Abby shut her trap and began to fill her plate, along with sleepy Ducky. Shannon smiled and laughed a bit.

"It's very nice to meet you all" Shannon said as she took a bite of the food that Jethro had made.

"So I was thinking we all should go kayaking!" Tony smiled then pulled out five 100 dollar bills from his wallet. "Iv'e got money"

"Were the hell did that come from Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked with a mouthful of food which Shannon instantly corrected him.

"Don't talk with a mouthful" Shannon said and continued to eat. Ziva, Tony, Ducky and Abby all looked to her wide eyed; telling Gibbs something he shouldn't do is usually a death sentence…usually Abby can do that sometimes though to him. Gibbs swallowed his food and nodded.

"Yes ma'am" Jethro said and then took a bite out of his food without speaking with his mouth, but his eyes still asked the question. Tony looked to Gibbs and then shook his head.

"I have my ways" Tony smirked and Ziva put in her two cents.

"This kayaking sounds fun let's do it" Ziva smiled and Abby nodded.

"Yeah! Can we get a large bottle of Caf-Pow while we're out?" Abby asked then Gibbs pulled a bottle from behind his back and handed it to her over the fire.

"Got'cha covered Abs" Gibbs said and Abby gasped in delight. And stomped her feet quickly on the ground.

"Oooo you're the best Gibbs!" Abby smiled and then opened the cap and took a drink. "Oooo so good!" Ducky chuckled and shook his head then looked to Jethro.

"When are we going?"

"Well after we eat" Jethro said "The earlier we start the better it will be, won't be so big of a crowd when we get there" Jethro said, causing a groan to escape from Ducky's lips.

"And I was so hopping to get a bit of sleep" Ducky muttered and Jethro shook his head.

"Nope not till tonight Duck" Jethro smirked and then slapped Ziva and Tony on the back of the heads for making out in front of him. "Well if you two are done then start cleaning up" Gibbs said then felt a hand hit the back of his head. "What the-"

"Must you always be so top of the food chain? It's a relationship and their comfortable with you enough not to care and then you ruin a perfectly good moment, what if I kissed you and we were making out and then Tony came and slapped you on the back of the head? Then you'd get upset wouldn't you?" Shannon said and Jethro chuckled a bit and his mouth agape.

"Well I- I Yes" Jethro chuckled "But-"

"But nothing you've proven my point" Shannon said and then threw her paper plate into the fire pit. The fact that she wasn't afraid of Jethro made everybody's mouths drop at what she just said to him. Jethro threw his paper plate into the fire and chuckled as he slowly shook his head.

"God your gonna be trouble for me" Gibbs said with a smirk.

_**A/N: I hope that you liked this chapter I worked on it for like from 11:30 last night till 2:34 this morning…or till now I suppose! Anyway I brought Shannon in! And I hope you like my version of her because I just thought that this would be her! Always bringing out that smile for Jethro that he hardly ever shares. Leaving him speechless as well, I loved writing this chapter so please leave reviews and press that button! Add me to your favs! And subscribe!**_


	5. Whirlpool, Gatorade, Could Have Shot You

"God your gonna be trouble for me" Gibbs said with a smirk and then stood and clapped his hands together. "Okay team get your gear on swimsuits towels food drinks and then we'll head out to the Kayak store" Gibbs said then looked to Shannon and then turned to his tent. "Get your suite Shannon you're coming with us" Gibbs told as he went into his tent. Shannon smiled to the group and stood up and looked to them.

"Excuse me" she said then strode over and went into Jethro's tent, he was just about to drop his pants then stopped hearing her and turned to see her. "What gives you the right to tell me that I'm going with you?" Shannon asked and Jethro zipped the tent up and then looked to her.

"Because I can…you don't have to" Jethro said, Shannon poked him in the chest.

"Oh I'm going" Shannon said in a dangerous tone "And don't think that I won't" Shannon said and watched as Jethro shook his head.

"Great now can you get out so I can change?" Jethro asked and Shannon stood where she was.

"You saw mine" Shannon said with a shrug and Jethro covered her mouth with his hand quickly.

"Shhh" Jethro said and looked out the small vent to see his team all ready to go. "And that was a accident" Jethro said letting her mouth go. Shannon looked to him as if he was bullshitting her right to her face.

"Oh so staring in awe over my na-"A hand covered her mouth again but she continued to rant at him. With a roll of his eyes Jethro pulled his pants and underwear down and then grabbed his swimsuit and quickly put the trunks on. Shannon instantly stopped talking for a good five seconds as she watched him. "Wow…aren't you just a big-"this time it was Tony outside who interrupted her sentence.

"Can you two please hurry up so we can go?" Tony asked and then got in his car to and Ziva ducky and Abby hopped in the back of Jethro's truck.

"No time for you to go to your camp" he threw her a pair of his shorts and a shirt "Change" he said then left the tent and got into his truck. Quickly Shannon changed then jumped in the passanger seat in Jethro's truck. Immediately Jethro began to drive. They had to drop off Jethro's truck 50 minutes down the road then come back all in Tony's car to rent the Kayaks they all laughed as they were smashed in the car together.

Tony paid and found it was on 89 bucks for the entire gang's kayaks, they all carried their own Kayak down to the lake that led to the river. Jethro easily got into his and paddled out a bit then turned sideways as he watched his friends get in behind him. Tony and Ziva shared a kayak and so did Ducky and Abby. So in total there were four kayaks. The trip down the lake was fun watching as they saw fellow campers wave at them as they passed and then the beautiful view of the lake couldn't get any better than this.

Jethro was in total bliss when they made it to the river, he didn't paddle just the current take him where he wanted to go. He was so relaxed that he had no idea what Shannon was planning on doing to mess him next.

Ducky felt as Abby planted kisses on his neck. Chuckling and looking back to her "Yes my dear?"

"Just kissing you" Abby said and captured his lips with hers, smiling into the kiss then parting when he heard the rapids coming. Smiling as the two of them were in sync with their movements to not be overthrown by the rapid waves. Tony and Ziva laughed as the cold water splashed in their face as they were right behind Ducky and Abby. Gibbs had awoken from the daydream he was in and began down the rapids, turning around and watching as Shannon failed epically with trying to keep her balance. But she didn't emerge from the water and her Kayak floated next to Gibbs. He quickly jumped out of his kayak and swam against the rapids clinging to rocks and then he saw her being tossed around in a whirlpool. As he held to a rock he grabbed her hand and pulled her out and into his arms.

Coughing up water as she clung to him, Jethro let go of the rock he held to and held her in his arms as they went down the rapids that were easing up till they floated in the water that was just gently moving. Jethro made it to both of their Kayak's that he had latched together and looked to her.

"You okay?" Jethro asked her and she nodded a bit but still clung to him. He put her into his kayak then climbed in behind her. She leaned against his chest and was trying to catch her breath from almost drowning. Jethro paddled with her kayak latched to his own and tailing behind him every paddle of the way. Paddling up to the group that was waiting for him and shook his head and chuckled.

"Come on guys let's keep going" Jethro said and moved past the group. They shrugged and continued down the river laughing and joking and having a good time. They stopped on a sandbank and pulled the kayaks and got the small cooler out and had a few soda's and a chips and small snacks to hold them over for now.

Ziva was watching as Tony skipped rocks she shook her head not and picked up one and skipped it. It skipped 10 times where as Tony was only able to skip it to 4 times. Tony looked to her and Ziva just smirked and went and sat down again in the sand.

Jethro was drinking a red Gatorade as he watched his friends mess around with each other. Shannon came over and sat next to him.

"Thanks for pulling me out" Shannon said to him quietly and Jethro smirked a bit.

"What you thought I was going to let you drown?" Jethro asked her and Shannon shrugged.

"I don't know…it was kind of weird going around and around in a circle in that whirlpool" Shannon said then took a sip out of his Gatorade. Jethro chuckled watching her.

"Who do you think you are?" Jethro asked snatching back his drink, then when he tried to take a drink he found the red sticky substance all over his face when she tilted it. He spat it out and coughed as the red energy drink ran down his face and streamed down his neck and chest. Once again Shannon was laughing hard as she lay on the ground. Jethro growled and laid atop her and whiped his face all over hers. She gasped and they both laughed together. Picking her up into his arms and then he threw her into the water.

Ducky shook his head and continued to hold Abby in his arms and kiss her gently. Tony was watching Jethro as he jumped into the water and him and Shannon had a splash fight. Ziva rolled her eyes at Gibbs and giggled slightly when she watched him having so much fun. Jethro chuckled as he laid on the sandbank in defeat.

"I give-I give" Jethro chuckled and panted catching his breath. Shannon laughed and laid on the bank next to him. They laughed and shook their heads as they caught their breaths. Ducky stood with Abby and looked down to the two.

"Can we get back on the water now?" Ducky asked and Jethro chuckled and got up.

"Yeah" Jethro replied and then got in his own Kayak. Soon the group was backing on the river, and after about a hour and a half they loaded the kayaks into the back of Jethro's truck. Piling into Jethro's truck they laughed, the dramatic difference from Tony's car and then Jethro's roomy truck made them laugh. Jethro pulled up and Tony out to let him bring his car back to their site. Jethro drove and pulled up to their camp spot. Everyone got out and then went scrambling for food. Putting hot dogs on metal squers and grabbing for sodas.

Jethro cracked the top of a Pepsi and sat in his chair and watched the fire that Tony stoked. Shannon was in his tent changing into her clothes that lay on floor of his tent. Smiling slightly as she remembered what he did in front of her in this very tent. Shaking her head and giggling slightly she started out of the tent. She poked her head out of the tent and watched Ducky tripped over a rock and nearly fell over. Shannon smirked and climbed out of the tent and zipped it back up.

"Are you okay?" Shannon asked him to watch Ducky blush and slowly nod.

"I'm okay thanks for asking though" Ducky said then limped to his tent and collapsed onto the blown up mattress. A loud groan of pleasure escaping his mouth as he instantly felt comfortable. Closing his eyes as they felt so heavy already and soon he was fast asleep. Abby finished off her soda and hot-dog and then yawned.

"I'm following my boyfriend and going to take a nap" Abby said and then hopped up and disappeared into her and Ducky's tent. Tony nodded and looked to Ziva who looked exhausted.

"Come on let's take a nap" Tony helped her up and they also disappeared into their tent. Gibbs looked to Shannon who was poking a stick into the fire. Shannon was oblivious to his staring but looked up when she heard nothing but silence. Seeing the poor boy asleep in his fold out chair made her smile. She quietly got up and then left his campsite and went off to find her own friends.

Gibbs woke up in his tent; he had been so tired that he couldn't even remember walking to his tent and climbing into his own bed. Slowly opening his eyes for a moment and hearing his friends outside around the campfire laughing made him almost want to get up. But for some reason he felt Shannon was gone, so the motivation to get up was to. Before he knew it he was back asleep in his interesting dreams.

Tony was making a Smore, his mouth watering as he roasted the marshmallow; the cracker and chocolate were awaiting its arrival.

"Ha ha oh ho ho" Tony laughed as he lowered the hot oozing white blob onto its edible plate of cracker. Then smashing another graham on top of it to make sandwich. Ziva watched as he devoured the Smore, slighting shaking her head.

"You're an animal" Ziva sighed and then smirked as she snatched his Smore and took the entire thing into her mouth. Her cheeks puffing out as she chewed on it. Smiling as much as she could without opening her mouth. Watching as Tony looked so shocked that she just did that to him. Tony waited till she swallowed and then picked her into his arms and started for their tent. He threw her onto their mattress and she laughed as he fell atop her and kissed her passionately. Hands roaming, gasps nibbles and exploring was made. Ziva and Tony both stopped themselves though. Daring not to go too far, instead they climbed back into bed and slept.

Ducky and Abby sat next to the campfire, not as big as it was a hour ago. Abby looked to Ducky and stroked his cheek gently, smiling as he looked to her and smiled.

"What is it my dear?" Ducky asked gently then closed his eyes when he felt her lips pressed against his own. Abby smiled as she pulled away from him and still caressed his cheek.

"It's dark, we should go to bed" Abby said then looked to Jethro's tent. "He's been in there all day" Abby said to Ducky, who also turned to his best friend's tent.

"Yes he has hasn't he?" Ducky said with a slight confusion. "Don't think I've known him to sleep this long…usually its Tony and Tim" Ducky noted then looked to Abby and shrugged slightly."Must be all worn out"

"Must be…come on bed, I'd like to kiss you goodnight" Abby smiled and they helped each other up then began to walk towards their tent.

Jethro heard the zipper of his tent open he instantly awoke and quickly reached for his handgun under his pillow but felt his wrists pressed down to the bed and then pressure on his hips. Instantly he flipped his opponent over so now he was atop. His left hand clutched a shirt he found beneath him as he fist raised to strike. His vision came into focus and realized it was Shannon.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gibbs growled not getting off her; Shannon smirked slightly and blushed, though he'd never know that, much to dark for him to see that.

"I got lonely in my tent" Shannon explained to him and bit her lip. Gibbs was still all pumped up he seethed threw his teeth.

"I'm sure you slept fine before you met me" Gibbs said then leaned down and put his hands on either side of her head on the mattress. His hot breath on her face as he leaned down close to her face.

"Yeah…but I did meet you…and I can't stop thinking about you" Shannon said and shivered under him.

"Is that a fact?" Gibbs growled down at her, he couldn't admit to her that she was on his mind since they met too. Shannon suppressed a moan from escaping her throat.

"It's a fact" Shannon managed to say, but only faintly, closing her eyes as he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"I could have shot you" Gibbs whispered harshly, making it known to her that he was the leader of the pack and she was below him. For now this would do for Shannon, but when morning came the fight for authority would rage.

"No, I don't think you would have" Shannon smirked then slightly gasped when she felt his lips press against her jaw gently. The gentleness surprised her completely, not that she was complaining anything Jethro would give her satisfied her newest fantasies. Jethro tighten his grip on her wrists though and quickly flipped her to her side and held her close to him. Her back pressed against his chest. He pulled the sleeping bag over them both.

"We'll continue this in the morning" Gibbs growled and then found himself asleep within a few minutes of holding her in his arms. Shannon was surprised she got to sleep; considering she thought she'd be awake thinking about his strong arms wrapped around her, but she fell asleep right after him.

_**I know this is a short chapter! I'm sorry! I'm having issues at home so its hard to write! But I'll put a 4,000 one up next chapter! Tell me what you would like to see next chapter to help me out! Review subscribe and put me to that fav author list of yours!**_

_**More Gibbs with team**_

_**More Tiva**_

_**More Duby**_

_**Eli **_

_**Jackson**_

_**Jenny**_


	6. Poison Ivy, Homcomming Fun, Royalty

Shannon awoke the next morning and yawned; she looked about the tent and then felt something heavy on her side. Looking down to it, she realized it was Jethro's arm around her. Then turning her head she saw the young man fast asleep next to her. She turned her head back to rest on the pillow and sighed slightly, closing her eyes in pure happiness._ This must be a dream_" Then she felt Jethro stir in the bed, as if he was propping himself up onto his elbow. About to turn around to face him she stopped when she felt a pair of lips gently press against her neck.

A sweet smile spread across her face as she felt his gentle kiss on her skin. Pursing her lips and raising a brow as she turned over onto her back and looked up to him. Gibbs smiled softly down at her, those haunting blue eyes admiring the red headed beauty below him.

"Now Mr. Gibbs you can't fall for me…I live three hours away in a town nobody knows of…I'm going to graduate when the year is up…and after this week you'll forget all about me" Shannon said to him only to watch him shake his head.

"I could never forget about you Shannon" Jethro whispered softly to her "You're the first person to try and power over me" smirking down at her then laughing a bit as she hit his shoulder.

"You're going to leave me heartbroken if you pursue this" Shannon pouted then Jethro raised a brow slightly.

"You live three hours away? Where at?" Jethro asked suddenly curious to hear her answer. Shannon laughed a bit and shook her head.

"I live in Stillwater" Shannon said to him and his face lit up with happiness.

"Stillwater! I live there in Stillwater!"

"I just moved there, we used to live up here" Shannon smiled and stroked his cheek gently; his right eye had a black and blue half circle right over and below his eye socket. Feeling the cuts on his cheek as she ran her fingers gently over it. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked him then watched as he sighed and looked a lot less happy.

"If you haven't noticed we all have some bruising and cuts…just three days ago we were all in a brawl against some guys…that's what happened" Jethro sighed and shook his head, smiling when she kissed the cut on his cheek.

"Makes you look like a badass" Shannon smiled and then giggled slightly as he chuckled and shook his head. Jethro heard pots clinging around and soda cans being opened up.

"I think the gang is up" Jethro smiled to her and Shannon nodded happily.

"I'm hungry…make me something" Shannon laughed a bit when he kissed her neck. Jethro chuckled and nodded.

"Whatever you want"

Ducky was sitting at the campfire he had restored back to full health with his hair all a mess and with a pair of hiking boots and jeans on, his white shirt was completely unbuttoned revealing his well defined chest. Abby came up behind him and her hands went to his shoulders then down his chest as she watched him lean back in his seat and look up to her. Charmingly smiling up at her until their lips met in a loving kiss. Abby laughed as Ducky pulled her from behind and into his lap, her hands running threw his blonde hair as his lips found her neck.

Both of their heads turned as Tony walked by from coming out of the bushes to go to the restroom. Ducky opened his mouth and then bit his lip, furrowing his brow.

"Tony…you do realize that there was poison ivy in those bushes right?" Ducky asked the young man who stopped dead in his tracks and gulped.

"No" Tony shook his head and quickly turned around, seeing all the Poison ivy now. "Oh"

"Oh Tony…this means you can't touch anyone…not even Ziva for the next few days" Abby smirked and purposely fondled Ducky as she sat in his lap. Ducky's head fell back and he groaned in pleasure, his eyes closed. Tony wanted to cry, he pouted and gulped.

"No, don't tease me Abby! That's not fair!" Tony scolded her but then only saw as Abby continued to fondle and please her boyfriend in more ways than one. Tony threw an empty can of soda at her and she laughed kissed Ducky gently then looked behind Tony to Gibbs. Smiling happily she waved

"Hi Gibbs!" Abby greeted him happily and Gibbs walked out of the Tent with Shannon right behind him holding his hand. Abby was in shock, Tony's eyes were wide open and his mouth agape and Ducky just smiled happily.

"Mornin' Abs, Duck, Tony" Gibbs smiled and then led Shannon to the fire pit and began to make her breakfast along with everyone else. "Ducky I see you got out the pans at least" Jethro rolled his eyes and Ducky chuckled a bit and pointed to Abby.

"I got distracted" Ducky chuckled and held Abby in his lap "Shannon when did you get here? Early this morning?" Ducky asked her and watched her slightly blush.

"Umm no more like last night around 10:30" Shannon nodded and Ducky watched as a grin spread across Gibbs's face. Shannon caught the surprised look on Ducky's face.

"Head out of the gutter Ducky" Shannon smirked and then watched as Jethro cooked breakfast. Handing her a soda, she cracked it open and sipped it.

Ziva came out of the tent with a bright orange beanie on her head and then a thick car-heart jacket with jeans and her hiking boots. She plopped down next to Ducky and Abby then looked around.

"Where's Tony?"

"Ummmm probably wishing he hadn't peed in the poison ivy" Ducky said to her and Ziva laughed and covered her mouth.

"Oooo God that's great!" Ziva laughed and shook her head "That limbo"

"Bimbo" Jethro corrected her and Ziva rolled her eyes and continued to laugh.

The week went by much too quickly but Shannon was coming back to Stillwater with Jethro, they were inseparable. Ziva made fun of Tony constantly as he couldn't touch her or kiss her, he was forced to sleep outside of the tent in one of the fold out chairs. Ducky and Abby couldn't keep their hands off one another but no matter how much Abby begged to make love to him Ducky refused no matter how hard it was. Ducky didn't want her to make a mistake and then change her mind on him he wanted to make sure they were in a serious relationship.

Jethro was bending over his jeans tight to his ass as he was tying his shoelace, Shannon was kneeling close behind him, and she drank in the sight of his butt and grinned then turned back to rolling up the sleeping bags and tent. Gibbs stood and turned around, looking down at Shannon as she rolled up the sleeping bags. She reached over and he could hear the strain in her jeans as her butt stuck out at him. Suppressing a groan he looked away and then went to pack up other things into his truck.

Tony had finally gotten rid of his poison ivy infection, it wasn't that bad but it did itch like hell earlier in the week. His large hand was in Ziva's as he walked down the gravel road coming back from a small store that wasn't too far away, with a bag full of candy and junk food for everyone to take in their vehicles for the drive back home tonight. Ziva swung the plastic bad with one arm and smiled happily as she held Tony's hand. "Race you to camp!" Ziva yelled then took off in a sprint Tony gasped and took off after her.

Ducky was helping Jethro with the tents while Shannon and Abby were talking about how much fun it was going to be to be great friends. Ducky and Jethro walked past the two girls and without thinking about it, Shannon and Abby both smacked the two young men's asses. Laughing then at without even talking about it they had done the same thing.

Jethro looked to Ducky and chuckled as they threw the last of the stuff into the back of his truck. Watching as Ziva and Tony were running towards them, suddenly Tony tripped over his own foot and fell to the ground, Ziva ran into the camp spot and did her victory dance. Air guitaring and then jumping up and down laughing.

"YES WINER!" Ziva pointed to herself then looked to Tony and laughed pointing at him "LOSER!"

"Yeah well don't worry I'll get you someday" Tony muttered as he got to his feet. Ziva high fived Shannon and Abby and the three girls laughed.

"You three act like your better than us" Jethro said as he looked at them along with his two best friends. Shannon looked to Ziva and Abby who smirked.

"Shall we show them girls?" Shannon asked and grinned wickedly Abby laughed and walked to Ducky kissing him passionately and Ducky groaned in her mouth. Ziva went and did the same to Tony and Shannon to Jethro. After some time of serious fondling and making out the girls stepped back with no problem and them watched as there was a tight strain in their boyfriends pants.

"you see we are better then you, because for one women have this way of turning on men, and then they have to walk around with boners until their blood goes back to their small little brains" Ziva explained watching as Tony and Ducky covered themselves up quickly and turned bright red. Jethro was fuming he held to his crotch to try and hide his arousal.

"We women aren't as obvious…only if we allow ourselves to be obvious" Abby smirked and then Shannon laughed.

"If men think their kings of the worlds that's great but as long as they know that a woman was most defiantly the way he got there…without us you'd be nothing" Shannon smirked then the girls turned and walked to the ice chest to get a cold soda. Jethro growled and shook his head as he looked to his friends.

"We have to get them back somehow" Jethro growled quietly so only Ducky and Tony could hear him.

"I agree that was most embarrassing" Ducky said and then crossed his arms as his arousal dropped back to normal. Tony nodded and then put his hands into his pockets. As he watched the three girls laugh and drink their sodas.

"But how?" Tony asked and looked to Jethro, their team leader, the one who called all the shots. Jethro took in then let out a deep breath.

"I think what we should do…get in the cars hurry drive a mile and make them walk" Jethro said and the three boys took off in their vehicles. Ziva, Shannon and Abby ran after the cars and Jethro's truck, hollering after them to come back. The boys didn't really drive a mile away but they did make them walk a bit. Shannon got into Jethro's truck and took in a deep breath.

"Okay…I deserved that" Shannon said trying not to get angry at him, Jethro leaned over and kissed her cheek gently.

"Just remember I'm in charge…but you are too…as long as you run with me" Jethro smiled gently then captured Shannon's lips with his own.

Abby got into Ducky's car and shook her head "I know where you sleep" She crossed her arms over her chest and Ducky sighed smiling a bit.

"Oh Abigail don't be like that…you embarrassed me I had to get you back somehow" Ducky said and kissed her hand "Can we call it even?"

"Yes" Abby said and kissed him gently

Ziva got on her side of Tony's car and then glared at him, a chuckle coming deep from his throat then silencing when her stare didn't disappear.

"Never again?" Tony asked her and Ziva nodded.

"I won't do it to you if you won't do that to me"

"Deal" Tony smiled and then began to drive back home following Jethro and Ducky.

Around four o'clock in the afternoon the three pulled up into Stillwater, all heading their separate ways to take their persons home. Shannon looked to Jethro as he pulled up to her home, she smiled and leaned over to him "I'll see you soon" she whispered and then kissed him gently and exited the truck with her bag and began to walk to her home. Jethro smiled and then drove back to his home where he immediately began unpacking so he wouldn't have to do it later.

Another week past and school was back in session, it was homecoming week, where at the end of the week, the Freshman, Juniors, Sophomores and Seniors all decorated a section of the halls in the schools and then built giant floats and did fun things every day. At the end of the week the floats would go down the main street in Still water along with many other school's floats, and the homecoming king and queen would be riding in a hot rod in the parade along with the other selected royalty in the 9th -12th grades.

It was after school on the first day, it was geek day, a theme for every day of the week till Friday, Jethro had decided just to wear big black rimmed glasses with no lenses in them and them. Shannon had told him to get at least a bit into the whole sprit thing, Shannon went full on geek along with Tony, Ziva, Ducky and Abby…and of course McGee. They had their pants hiked up and tall socks with suspenders and thick rimmed tapped glasses, oh they were adorable.

Ducky laughed as Abby was fixing his slicked back geeky styled hair with a comb she had had in her backpack. "Okay Duck man ready to go change into some work clothes and work on the homecoming festivities!" Abby asked excitedly, Ducky nodded and chuckled.

"Yes Abigail but you know you can't come into my senior territory its all supposed to be a secret that's why we have blocked off areas except for the float building" Ducky chuckled as she pouted and then kissed her frown away.

Tony had his thumbs hooked onto his suspenders "this must be how McGeek feels on a daily basis" Tony smirked and McGee rolled his eyes.

"Your pathetic Tony" McGee said and began to unchain his bike, Tony chuckled.

"At least I have my own car"

"Oh yeah rub it in" Tim waved him away then began to ride home on his bike.

"Know what I saw today on the vote for homecoming king and queen?" Abby asked Ducky who shook his head.

"No what did you see?" Ducky asked and Abby smiled and bean with her hand gesture lecture talking with her hands as she also talked with her mouth, a thing she was beginning to do more often because both of her parents were def.

"Well you see I saw bossman's name on there and Shannon's apparently more people are liking bossman then their letting on, and Shannon is on there because she's the new girl and everyone is friends with her because she loves instantly everyone she meets!" Abby jumped up and down excitedly and then Ducky chuckled.

"Hmm it would be interesting to see those two as the homecoming king and queen" Ducky chuckled and kissed Abby to silence her. Abby smiled into their kiss and remembered Ducky's birthday would be on the night of the dance, she smiled to herself and then continued to kiss him.

Tony had his arms wrapped around Ziva who had her orange beanie on top of her head again, he knew it meant a great deal to her. Her father had been harping on her a lot lately and Tony had been sneaking into her room at the night time when everyone in her house was asleep. Tony would hold her as she sometimes cried in his arms because her father could be so cruel, the bruises on her back made Tony's blood boil. "Come on lets go get ready so we can have some fun tonight here at school" Tony smiled and kissed Ziva's neck as she nodded.

"Can I come to your house?" Ziva asked him as she looked back to him and Tony nodded slowly.

"Of course" Tony whispered to her then kissed her gently and she smiled a bit, they interlaced fingers and then began to his car.

Jethro was sitting on a bench, he had been waiting for Shannon, he was doing last minute homework as he waited, and Shannon was talking with her friends and knew Jethro wouldn't mind. Jethro of course didn't mind, he spent so much time with her but he never wanted to smother her and she never smothered him. They had a very trusting relationship and it seemed unbreakable to all their close friends. Though some jealous boys and girls of course made up rumors about them, but that didn't phase any of them.

Jethro closed up his math book as he sat at the picnic table and closed his eyes with a sigh of content that he was done. Though he could use some caffeine to last tonight, today had been so hectic and crazy. Smiling when he felt a pair of hands beginning to massage his shoulders, looking back behind him he smiled as he saw his Shannon, in overalls and tube socks with sandals, a bowtie she borrowed from Ducky and then her hair up with pencils and matching glasses as Jethro.

"Hello there Mrs. McGeek" Jethro chuckled as he turned to face her. Shannon laughed and smiled down at him then they shared a loving and gentle kiss.

"Only if you're the Mr." Shannon smirked then helped him to his feet. Putting his book in his bag then taking her hand in his they began to walk to his truck.

Ducky was working on the senior section in the hallway with Shannon while Jethro was framing the float he was working on. Each of the grades had a theme for their class. Seniors were 'Under the Red Top' it was a circus theme. Juniors were 'Under the Roman Rule' they were the Romans, obviously. Sophomores 'Under the Deck' Pirates and freshman 'Under the Sea' FISHEYS!(Sorry 'bout that).

Abby was working with McGee on their hallway with a shit load of other kids in their grade, and Tony and Ziva we're working on their float. Ziva watched as Jethro was on top of a not so secure bored hammering away. Ziva shrugged and figured he already realized that, and then continued to frame up her own float. Abby decided to go outside from the hallway and work on the obscenely large poster that represented the Romans that needed to be painted. Smiling she took her shoes off and began to paint along with the others.

There were people going around with food and drinks and there was tons of loud music, a total blast for everyone. Jethro abandoned the float for a moment and left it in the hands of some people he was working with who knew what the hell they were doing. Everything they had was donated and also raised so everything they needed would be giving to them if they needed it. Jethro ran into the hallway and smiled as he looked around it was actually the cafeteria the halls had been occupied by the other classes, but so far it was looking great! Jethro found Shannon and Ducky laughing as they were hanging things up on the ceiling. Ducky on the ladder as Shannon was giving things to him. Jethro went over and began to help Ducky by bringing over a second ladder and hanging up things as well.

Within three hours of hard labor and fun everyone left and went back home. And were bracing themselves for the next day to come. As the week flew by and everything was coming to an end everyone was getting excited even Jethro had been partying hard like a Rockstar for this fun filled week. There was a big huge assembly on Friday to reveal who would be the princes and princesses and dukes and duchesses and of course kind and queen for the homecoming dance that night. The seniors sat on their section in the room, a room filled with at least 4,500 kids. The basketball room held them all, seniors in one corner, with the juniors next to them, then all the way across them was the Freshman and Sophomores. Tony was part of the spirit war in the wrestling rink that was set up in the middle of the court. The risen seats made everyone comfortable so they all could see.

Tony was dressed as a Roman, with the robe and golden rope around his waist and then he had a few others in his class that were also dressed like him, Abby being one of them. Ducky was leader of the circus, he was dressed as a ring leader with the cane top hat and even tall black shiny boots. He had his freaks from the circus behind him. Then there was a freshman that was dressed as SpongeBob who had a few people behind him dressed as Patrick and Sandy and even Squidward from the T.V. Show. The sophomores we're lead by a female red headed pirate named Jenny she was good friends with Shannon. Dressed all up with the plastic swords and eye patches and flags it was hysterical. Shannon and Jethro both had their video cameras rolling through the whole introductions.

Then out of nowhere the school mascot the Silver Eagle ran out in threw one of the doors on the side and the battle began. It was every man for himself! Pirates, Circians, Romans and Fishys fought each other as their leaders stood back and watched. Then the Silver Eagle was fighting them all, theatrically of course but it was making the audience roar with laughter and cheers for their class to win. When all the pawns against the eagle were thrown aside it was SpongeBob's turn, he had a giant net and threw it over the mascot, he struggled but then managed to get out of it and throw the sponge away!

Jenny the pirate leader jumped in with her fake sword and swung at the eagle as they battled but then also was thrown out of the ring and onto the mattress that surrounded the outside of the ring. Tony jumped over the rings barrier and tackled the Eagle then when they both got to their feet Tony swung at it but then got two fake blows to the gut and then one to the jaw, Tony did a back flip to make the blow look more realistic then was tangled in the rubber bars that caged the silver eagle in for his next opponent. Ducky… The crowd roared as Ducky jumped into the ring with his cane and top hat. The eagle took up Jenny's sword and the net as Ducky fenced with the eagle using his cane. Ducky laughed as he dodged a few sweeps of the net and sword at once. The seniors were supposed to fight for longer because they were the top dogs. Ducky felt the large net go over him then he was pushed back and fakely stabbed by the eagle. Ducky fell back in the middle of the rink to the ground.

Everyone in the crowd was still cheering the eagle was jumping up and down doing a victory dance, when suddenly every one of his opponents pushed him to the ground and dog piled on top of him. Ducky and Tony laughed as they were on the top mentally counting down before everyone flung themselves off and landed 'dead' on the ground. The silver eagle once again jumped up and down joyously and held up the sprit jug in the air. It was a standing applause and Jethro and Shannon were laughing so hard.

After all the battle people stood and bowed they ran off to the sides in their exit so the royalty could be announced to the entire school. The principal was making a speech and then began to read off the freshman royalty.

"Megan Garrison and Tyler Richards come on down!" The freshman class hooted and hollered as the two people came to the basketball court and received a crowns to wear and shawls. They went as stood at two chairs that were set up for them.

"Jenny Sheppard and Mac Taylor are the Sophomore's royalty!" the young red head came out from one of the doors still dressed in her pirate outfit and ran onto the stage. Laughing out of disbelief her and her good friend Mac held hands as they received their slightly bigger crowns and shawls. They too walked over to their designated seats and stood in front of them.

"Abby Scutio and Anthony Dinozzo!" Abby gasped and jumped up and down, so happy at this moment, she ran in her robe to the center stage after laughing because the principal used Tony's full name. Tony came out of the door after grumbling to Ducky. Ducky smiled and watched as Abby pointed to her crown to him he nodded and chuckled and mouthed 'Beautiful' to her.

"He couldn't just say Tony?" He walked out in his robe and met Abby on the floor where they also had bigger crowns then the ones given before. Walking hand in hand and standing waiting for the final royal family members to join them.

"Shannon Channel and Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" The principal yelled and the audience stood in applause as they made their way down to the basketball court hand in hand. Sharing a small kiss before they had large velvety crowns placed atop their heads; and the King and Queen Shawls placed on them. The Royal family took a bow and then waved as they exited the area. As soon as they were out the doors Jethro and Shannon were kissing passionately and happily. Ducky held up Abby who jumped into his arms and locked her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately then laughing.

"I never thought I'd be royalty! This is one of the happiest days of my life!" Abby laughed and Ducky chuckled and kissed her happily, so glad she was happy.

Tony embraced Ziva and kissed her "I made it!"

"I'm so proud of you! But you are going to dance with me right!" Ziva asked him and Tony chuckled.

"Of course I am" he smiled and kissed her gently.

Tim walked up with Jenny they were talking happily; Jenny was growing fond of Tim. The parade was in an hour then the dance was at 8 till 12. The floats would be shown off and the royal family would be as well. Everyone went and got the parade over with, dressed in their crowns and suits and dresses as they sat atop old hot rods. It was a fun and great day so far.

Then everyone went to Ducky's mansion, everyone was having a photo op and they were getting ready there. The girls all in one room as the boys got ready in the other. Jethro was sporting the works, a good looking black suit with cufflinks and a silky beautifully patterned vest and a nice expensive shoes that Ducky was more than happy to buy him. Tony too was sporting a nice looking suit and vest only he chose red , his slacker and shoes were black but his blazer and vest were a beautiful shade of crimson red, his tie was thick not one of those skinny stupid ties. It was shiny and black he smiled as he fixed his hair in one of the tall mirrors. Ducky had this slim fitting gray suit that made him look very handsome. Smiling to himself as he straightened out his vest and tie.

Ziva was having Shannon do her hair, the top half was tied together but her hair waved down her back beautifully. Her dark green silk dress went just past her knees. And her black high heels made her smooth freshly shaven legs look beautiful and great. Abby even got to do Ziva's makeup; she thought it was so cool to do her best friends makeup.

Shannon wore a beautiful black dressed, it was tight to her body and strapless but it made her green eyes and red hair look more alive and beautiful. Her long eyelashes batted as she did her eyeliner after she finished with Ziva. Then applying red lipstick onto her beautiful lips, that were in love with Jethro's own pair of lips.

Abby wore a strapless dress that was shiny and black. It had a red trim and a red sash tied in a bow, she wanted to match her boyfriend a bit. Her hair pinned up revealing her tattoo's of stick figures on her shoulder blades. The rouge lipstick brought out the emeralds in her eyes. Her red and black corset was under her dress, she was coming back here along with all her friends when the night was done, but not before they went out to eat after the dance.

"Its Ducky's birthday today, he thinks I forgot but I got him something besides my body im going to try and offer him tonight."

"Ya know I was going to ask if you two had done it yet" Ziva said to Abby as she looked herself over in the mirror.

"No we haven't he thinks and mind you I respect what he thinks because he is right. Ducky thinks we should wait till we know we want to be with one another…and I know I never want to be with anyone else but him" Abby said and then received a hug from both Ziva and Shannon.

Ducky, Tony and Gibbs where on the long stairwell, getting photos done by a professional that Ducky had hired. They slowly progressed down the stairwell then when the boys heard the girls door open their heads snapped up. The photographer took this opportunity to make beautiful works of art as the three girls leaned against the railing and looked down to their handsome men. Smiling sweetly and seductively at their boyfriends.

The boys couldn't help but stare at the beauties above them, their mouths slightly agape and they could hear their hearts in their chests pounding. More photo's were taken with everyone in the living room on the couch and then outside, they looked beautiful all of them. And there were a lot of the professional photos but then also a lot of funny ones. Tonight was going to be a night none of them would ever forget.

_**A/N: I'm not sure why nobody ever gives me reviews but im hoping that will change soon! I worked so hard on this chapter and gave you a 5,000 word chapter! Come on its more then I promised last chapter! Special thanks to Hidden Character and mollygibbs101 for being that awesome!**_

_**Love ya'll! Review and ideas would be great! **_


	7. A Bloody Mess

As the camera man wrapped up the photos the team started for the dance in Ducky's limo. Jethro smiled as he sat at the tail end of the limo with Shannon, she was whispering things into his ear that made him grin and chuckle. Jethro's fingers interlaced with Shannon's and he smiled happily.

Ducky chuckled as he felt Abigail whisper in his ear as well, he loved her so much.

Tony and Ziva were gently nuzzling one another and their eyes were closed in pure bliss at the moment.

Jethro cleared his throat and everyone turned to him and smiled happily.

"Everyone I just want to say….cheers…right now we don't have glasses to toast with BUT the point is…I'm glad we can all spend this fantastic night together" Jethro smiled and kissed Shannon softly.

Ducky, Abby, Ziva and Tony smiled and held their companions.

As the Limo driver was crossing the intersection out of nowhere a drunk driver came .

Ducky saw it out the window and held Abby close and Tony did the same to Ziva. Ramming into the side end of the limo at about 93 miles an hour Shannon and Jethro were thrashed against the door and everyone in the cabin was thrown brutally against the windows and everywhere. Glasses that were in the limo flew at the passengers and the windows broke against their heads. Jethro wasn't wearing his seat belt when the impact struck he was out the window and skidded to the intersection.

The picture was a bloody mess nobody was awake they were all unconscious. This night would be one nobody forgot.

Sirens rang out and the teens were rushed to the hospital. None of them came out real good. Jethro's arm was broken in four different places as his other shoulder was dislocated. Suffering from a lot of horrible gashes on his left side of his body, not to mention a few broken ribs and terrible road rash.

Ziva and Abby had some broken ribs when ducky and tony tried to cover them it only put more pressure to crush them. Their legs had glass embedded deep inside them but both of them weren't as bad as their boyfriends.

Tony suffered from a lot of glass in his back. His face had hit the window and seat and some damage to his eyes. Eyes compared to ribs were a lot worse. Ducky also had damage to one of his eyes his hand had been crushed and glass had punctured his stomach.

Shannon was a complete bloody mess she got the whole impact practically of the truck. Shannon not only had a broken arm in three different places but also a broken leg and was in a coma.

(((

The incident was all over the news and the driver that had hit the limo was dead from instant impact.

Jethro didn't wake up for a week and Shannon was still in a comma. Jolting up in his hospital bed he choked on a tube that was down his throat. The bright lights made his pupils grow super small and he clutched the bed spread with his arm that had been popped back into place. Being pushed back down he saw Nurses and doctors and from the corner of his eye he saw his team and Shannon in a hospital bed. Ducky hobbled over, one of his eyes was patched up with white gauze.

"Jethro calm down!" Ducky said loud but soothingly so Jethro could hear over his attempts to scream the tube. The doctors were able to calm Jethro down slightly and were able to remove the tube that was feeding him as he was asleep. Jethro panted and wanted to throw up he felt so horrible and sore. His left side of his face was scabbed over and then he saw his father who didn't have any better news for his son. Jackson's wife had died; Jethro's beloved mother was gone while he was in his deep unwakeable sleep.

Jethro had to be given a sedative to calm him down. Jackson had sent the other children back to their rooms to rest up and so they had to back to their hospital rooms. Jethro looked over to Shannon as his father told him about his mother. Jethro's eyes teared up and cried his bed was close enough to reach over to Shannon's bed and take her hand in hiss. Her limp hand in his and he sobbed. All this news at once was almost too much.

_I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure  
Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders  
I ain't never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it  
Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter  
I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle unless I absolutely have to  
I'm supposed to set an example  
I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em  
If some shit ever does pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em  
That Ja shit I tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it_

Jethro stayed with Shannon and refused to leave her but on the school days he'd be there in the mornings and then come back right after school and do his homework. Having a cast and over 500 stitches it was hard thing to do. But He would stay with her over the nights and read to her, her favorite books. Praying to god she's wake up and she wouldn't leave him. The months past and Jethro didn't give up on her. Graduation was approaching and Jethro was an emotional wreck.

No longer living with his father to angry with him, he was angry and he blamed everything on his father. Jackson understood though completely. Ducky was with Jethro his eye was all healed and he had a few narley scars but so did everyone.

"Jethro…..its been six months…"

"No…I'm not giving up on her Duck…I will not give up on her" Jethro said and then something happened, He held Shannon's hand like he always did and he felt a squeeze. Gasping Jethro stood up and then felt another squeeze to his hand it was harder this time. "She's awake…Shannon, Shannon baby can you hear me?" Jethro said and gulped

"Stop…Yelling…" Shannon groaned and her body hurt from lack of use; Ducky was in such shock.

Shannon had to go through therapy so she could walk again after so long of not walking. Jethro was overjoyed she was awake and he never hardly left her side. She was back at school and still a bit slow but no matter what Jethro was there and so was the team.

Abby had put a scrap book together of that night of all the photos that had been taken of them and then afterwards. The scrap book was huge and decorated and just brilliant.

Graduation came and went Jethro was still thinking about the Marines but him and Shannon were inseparable.

Lying on his bed in the Mallard residence Shannon laid on his chest and was resting her eyes. Jethro had been working at a machine and welding shop and was making a lot of money, he had taken welding and woodshop all four years causing him to get a great job. His hands were rough but gentle when it came to his love. Stroking her hair he closed his eyes and kissed her head.

"Shannon…I love you" Jethro whispered, there was a ring in his pocket and he was calm but inside he was eager to give it to her.

"I love you too Jethro…" Shannon whispered

_**A.N: I'm sorry its such a short chapter I'm on a tight schedule right now! I'll try and update soon!**_


	8. Birthday, Upside down, Shiny!

NCIS 8

Jethro walked down the street of Stillwater his birthday was today, his mind was whirling. So much was going on right now, he was graduated, he would be leaving for the Marines in a month and he still needed to propose to Shannon. So many things and hardly any time to breath. Jethro had to sit down; he walked over to a bench and rubbed his tired eyes with his callused hands. With a sigh Jethro looked up and into the sky, he didn't even realize today was his birthday. Jethro never really liked his birthday; it began to lose its meaning as he grew into a young man.

Seeing it was almost five he started to the Mallard Residence, Jethro sighed as he opened up the door to the home, and jumped nearly out of his skin when he heard shouting and confetti rained down on him. Suddenly it dawned on him. _ It's my birthday?_

"Happy Birthday Gibbs!" All his friends shouted and Jethro smiled and his tiredness seemed to drift away. Shannon smiled and went to her boyfriend and greeted him with a tender kiss. Jethro smiled into their kiss and then his smile grew even wider when she pulled away and looked to him in the eyes.

"Happy Birthday Jethro" she whispered and kissed his cheek, Tony playfully pushed her out of the way and hugged Jethro .

"Yeah Happy Birthday boss! PARTAY!" Tony fist pumped the air, Ziva was behind him rolling her eyes.

"This is who I fell in love with" She muttered and Shannon and Abby giggled. Jethro chuckled and slapped Tony on the back of the head then moved forward and kissed Abby and Ziva's cheeks.

"You all didn't have to do this" Jethro said to them all and they all rolled their eyes.

"You know we're always up for a party" Tony smiled and then took Ziva under his arm and kissed the top of her head.

"Well no Anthony you are always up for the party" Ducky said as he straightened out his tie in a mirror that hung on the wall. Abby turned to her boyfriend and smirked a bit.

" Hmmm Ducky am I never up for a party? Me the life of the party"

" Oh no my dear you misunderstood me….let me turn on some music so I can watch your hips move" Ducky smirked wickedly. Tony's eyes widened and Ziva laughed, Gibbs rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"You are nasty Duck" Jethro muttered and then everyone moved into the large living room where more kids were waiting, some of their friends, like Jenny Sheppard, Leon Vance was even there with a few of his own friends. Jethro and Leon now had an understanding. Jethro sat in an armchair and watched as his friends were having fun and dancing, singing with the Ke$ha song that played, Abby, Ziva and Shannon had fought on a radio station till they agreed on one. The song 'Tik Tok' blasted in the mansion, Ducky's parents were gone for the weekend so it worked out quite well.

Shannon went to Jethro and smiled taking his hands in her own and pulling him to his feet. Jethro chuckled and followed her to the dance floor type thing. Jethro smirked as she turned her back to him and began to dance seductively in front of him, Jethro growled and put his hands on her hips, she began to slowly teasingly grind on him. Jethro chuckled and nibbled on her ear as they danced.

Tony and Ziva were jumping in the air and pumping their fist to the beat as Ducky was watching his Abby dance from afar. Jethro looked over to his friend and kissed Shannon's shoulder then went to him.

"Hey Duck why aren't you dancing?" Jethro asked his best friend who sipped a and sighed.

"Jethro…I'm a ballroom dancer…I don't know how to…move like that, I Abby would like me too but…I think I'll end up looking like a fool" Ducky sighed and slowly shook his head. Jethro chuckled a bit and raised a brow at what Ducky said.

"Duck…Just use your instinct…I mean, I know Abby is skilled in that area but they basically do all the work…you just kind of follow…so think of them leading and you follow..a reverse tango" Jethro explained and took the soda from Ducky and downed it in a gulp, then picked the young man up and set him on his feet. Ducky gulped as he watched Abby move in such mystic ways.

Jethro smirked and pushed Ducky over to Abby who was not facing them. Jethro looked to Ducky who seemed frozen. Rolling his eyes he took Ducky's hands and then forced his hands to grab Abby's hips and pull them to Ducky's. After that move was made, Jethro fled back to Shannon and Ducky was red and gulped as Abby smirked and looked back to him.

"Hey there sexy" Abby smirked and grinded slowly up against Ducky only once, Causing him to groan and hold her hips a bit tighter. "Come to join my fun?"

"Oh God yes" Ducky groaned and right away he got the hang of her seductive dance.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The next morning Ducky was passed out on the floor with his shirt ripped open and his tie hanging lose. Abby was sprawled next to him on the ground and her lipstick was smeared all on hers and Ducky's face. Tony was upside-down on the reclining chair his feet where his head SHOULD be, and Ziva was snoring loudly on the couch.

Jethro stood sipping some coffee in the doorway looking at his wasted friends. The rest of the kids had gone home about an hour ago, half asleep still. Shannon came up behind Jethro and wrapped her arms around him kissing his neck as he was clad only in a pair of black sweats. Shannon smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Looking towards their best friends and smiling at how silly they all had gotten.

"They look happy that their finally asleep" Shannon smirked and Jethro chuckled and looked back to her, capturing her lips with his own.

"I owe you five bucks" Jethro smirked and sipped his coffee again, Shannon raised a brow.

"Why?"

"Because I bet you last night Tony'd wake up with a lamp shade on his head…And I lost…instead he's upside down in a reclining chair…" Jethro shook his head and lightly chuckled.

Shannon smirked and kissed his bare shoulder, running her gentle fingertips down his spine.

"You don't owe me anything my love…" Shannon whispered and then nibbled on Jethro's ear and caressed his skin with her fingertips. Jethro closed his eyes in pleasure he turned to her and smiled, kissing her tenderly then whispering in her ear.

"Marry me Shannon…" Jethro's words so soft and smooth to her ears, she was in shock, she wasn't expecting that, she looked down and saw he had a ring for her, his mothers ring.

"Jethro I…Yes…Yes, Yes, Yes YES!" Shannon squealed and jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately Jethro held her in his arms and fell back onto the couch landing on Ziva, who screamed and managed to get out from under the two who were still making out. Jethro slipped the ring on her finger as the others jolted awake.

"Whats going on OooooOo" Tony fell down and out of the recliner and thudded to the ground, "Ouch" he muttered, Ducky and Abby tried to remember where they were, what happened and why there was something sparkly on Shannon's finger. Ducky's vision improved and he jumped up.

"He did it! He PROPOSED!" Ducky yelled in joy and then suddenly there was a massive dog pile on Jethro and Shannon. Everyone hugging and congratulating the two love birds. For the moment everything seemed right.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

The month soon was over and Jethro stood in uniform infront of the Mallard residence. He was saying his goodbyes. Shannon and Jethro were not married yet though Shannon wanted to marry him before he left, but Jethro didn't want to rush things, he wanted a nice wedding and a month was no time to plan a nice wedding.

Shannon cried as Jethro approached her and pulled her tightly into his arms.

"Shhh I'll be back it's alright" Jethro cooed her and she just sobbed into his chest. Tears whelmed into his own eyes to see the love of his life so upset.

"I love you, you come back to me" Shannon said threw tears and Jethro nodded and whiped her tears away gently.

"I love you too, I Promise you I'll come back" Jethro whispered gently to her and kissed her tenderly once. The bus pulled up, he gave last minute hugs and then boarded the bus. They all were crying except for Ducky and Tony. Tim was crying like a baby but Jenny comforted him.

Jethro stopped as he boarded the bus in surprise, he saw Leon Vance in the back seat in a uniform and he looked sad. Jethro sighed and put his bag on a rack as the bus started up again. He sat next to Leon and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I've got your back" Jethro said to the young man and Leon looked to Jethro and nodded.

"And I got yours" Leon sighed and looked out the window and waved to Jethro's friends as Jethro also waved goodbye.

The letters came from a base in California for a few months while they were in boot camp, but then they came from Afghanistan, Shannon lived with Ducky now along with Abby who also moved in with her boyfriend. Every single day Shannon would write to Jethro, Ducky would write every two days along with the others. It was routine, and they would send pictures. A few times they had a video chat.

Jethro was a becoming a top class sniper, Leon and him had become close and the crew sometimes wrote to Leon directly, but would just say hi mostly in Jethro's letters. Ziva, Tony, Jenny, Abby and Tim were still all in school. Abby lived with Ducky because she didn't want to live with her parents anymore and it was getting close for her graduation anyway.

Shannon wished Jethro was with her every second of the day and knew he would be home soon, he would be sent back home in another year. And Though it seemed like forever she was counting down the days till his return.

_**A/N: I understand this is a short chapter, but review, give some ideas and tell me what you liked about the chapter, I'm really busy right now but I'll try and update soon!**_


End file.
